


【翻译】疯狂两月间（重修校译版）

by hashininaru



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 10:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 54,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20562440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hashininaru/pseuds/hashininaru
Summary: 译者：暮光（twilight），   桥奈（Hashininaru）





	1. 思想的交汇

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Two Months of Insanity](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/517964) by DHFiccer aka Lynn. 

> 译者：暮光（twilight）， 桥奈（Hashininaru）

时值1898年（注），正处于麻瓜们所谓的维多利亚鼎盛时期，这个命名源自当时麻瓜世界的女皇。一如几个世纪以来所持续的情况，巫师的主流社会依旧与麻瓜社会共存共栖，只是普通人的眼睛无法觉察他们的存在。而在过去的五年中，麻瓜的时尚开始渗透进入巫师世界，这令很多老一代人感到惶恐。部分比较传统的巫师成员认为，在涉足麻瓜社会的时候假扮成对方的样子确实有必要，然而更多的人表示无法理解，为何他们的孩子即使在全巫师的环境中也愈发偏好麻瓜式的装扮。有许多地区正在经历着这种文化的交融过程，当中的典型就是戈德里克山谷，当然，麻瓜们对它自有另一个称谓。

巴希达·巴沙特的家庭在这股新兴麻瓜服饰潮流的侵袭之下亦不可幸免。

巴希达·巴沙特最近答允了一个请求，或者说恳求更贴切些。为此，她费了好一番周折向邻居们解释个中情况。那是一份来自一个远房亲戚的信笺，要她收留一位跟她有些血缘关系的流浪青年。她有点犹豫，因为听说该生是被德姆斯特朗开除的，但是回过来想，有个年轻人在家毕竟会舒服点。而且不管怎么说，那是她兄弟的孙子，所以她回信说自己欢迎这个男孩借住她家。

他在七月初一个温暖的夜晚抵达。巴希达有点讶异，通常的访客都会出于礼节在早晨或者下午到来。或选一个合理的时间，至少不应该是凌晨一点钟。不过，她还是为他开了门，并且尽可能以一个被从睡梦中硬拖起来的人所具有的最大热情迎接他的到访。他随身只带了一个箱子和一只铁笼子，里面装着一只小小的茶色貓头鹰。小东西的头埋在翅膀下睡得正香甜，即使笼子的轻晃也没能打扰到它。

毋庸多言，她把他领到房间后就离开了。明早有足够的时间供他们闲聊，巴希达如是作想。男孩这会儿肯定也累坏了。

起床的时候，巴希达闻到一股淡淡的食物香味。她跑去新来的被监护人的房间查看，发现里面没有人。笼子大开，窗户外启，好让猫头鹰可以自由地飞进飞出觅食。行李箱也开着，每样东西都被整齐地叠放在一起。一件折好的旅行斗篷覆盖在其余物品之上。她下楼走进那间普普通通的厨房，眼前的一切却让她目瞪口呆。

结实的栗木桌上摆满了足够供一支小军队享用的伙食，品种之丰富绝对可保这支队伍里的任何一人不提抱怨。光光鸡蛋的烹饪方式就已经超出了她能想象到的范围，还有整盘整盘的煎饼、熏肉、火腿。各色各样的果酱装在瓶子里，巴希达辨出其中有好些是从她橱柜里拿的。桌子中央是一叠可口的吐司，被烤成金黄的棕色，却没有丝毫焦掉的痕迹。桌旁两边的餐位已经布置好，餐布上各摆一杯茶，旁边还配有奶罐和糖罐。

昨晚到来的年轻人正站在烤炉前面，挥动魔杖让一把刷子有条不紊地将烤炉清洗干净。洗完烤炉，他放下魔杖，把它插回袖子里。然后他回过身来，迎面对上刚刚进入厨房的女人。

“巴希达姨祖母，”他对她微笑着，热切地说道，“早上好。”他卷曲的金发需要修剪了。它们很长，末梢能将近锁骨，而且略微有些分岔。他似乎觉察到了她的注目，用手摞了一下头发，试图将这个外表的“瑕疵”扫出她的视线。只这么一个细微的变化就让巴希达认识到，他实在是非常英俊。他是个长相很好的年轻人，作为一个德姆斯特朗的男生他不负所望，那双榛色的眼眸昭显出一股绝美的气质。不过，他的服饰有些特异：裤子和衬衫毫无疑问均为麻瓜式样。倘若昨晚见他这样打扮，巴希达会以为他是出于方便行经麻瓜居住区考虑，然而此刻他以这身装束亮相，着实让她有点惊讶。 “很抱歉昨晚冒失地吵醒了你，”他说道，话音中依然带着浓重的德国腔，“所以我想你也许会喜欢这顿早餐。虽说，准备的量似乎有些过了。”餐桌上分明已经被摆得满满当当密无间隙，然而他说话的样子仿佛他才刚意识到这一点。

“哦！”巴希达微笑道，那样周到的服务令她脸颊微微有点发烫。“你实在太贴心了……盖勒特，没错吧？”他点了点头。“请你原谅，我和我兄弟失去了联系，你母亲那里也未曾传来你出生的消息，所以我都没机会知道你的名字！”他不置可否地耸肩，看来他并无意谈论自己的父母。“如果吃不光，”巴希达继续说着，在盖勒特边上的位置坐下，“我可以拿些给阿不思。”

“阿不思?” 盖勒特问道，仅仅出于礼节。其实在他眼中，邻居是谁并不重要。只要这个女人……足够慷慨……能让他独自留在他的房间里，别乱翻他的东西就行。倘若她能抑制住好奇心，少问些问题就更好了。某些特定问题是回避不了的，盖勒特接受这样的现实。反正大多提问都在预料之中，他早就为此做过充分的准备。

巴希达点点头，从面前的盘子里取了些食物，依然满脸堆笑。“是的，阿不思.邓布利多。他就住在这条街上，离这儿不远。那个可怜的孩子哟。”盖勒特心知无需多问，切下了一块火腿，一边咀嚼一边等待。姨祖母很快就会解释为何要称这个阿不思为“可怜的孩子”了。“他母亲一个月前刚刚去世。他父亲——”她顿了一下，“好吧，他没法待在家。” 他和这个阿不思至少在某些方面存在着共点了。盖勒特在内心评述道。“他得照顾年幼的弟妹们，一个弟弟和一个妹妹。年纪最小的是他妹妹，那小家伙身体很糟，我想她大概生了什么严重的病，甚至都不能去霍格沃茨就学。可怜的孩子。想想看，”她叹了口气摇摇头，“才17岁，却把整个家庭的重担都压在他肩上了。”

“17岁。”盖勒特复述道。巴希达以为他在向她质疑，于是点了点头，笑容荡漾开去。

“是的，17岁。哦！你不是差不多也那个岁数吗？”预料到事态的发展方向，盖勒特极力克制住想要嘘叹的冲动，只是极其轻微地点了下头。“我应该把你介绍给他认识。阿不思的头脑可好了。”桌边的年轻人知道那意味着什么。那种男生多半是让人枯燥烦闷的类型，他们只会就着某本书引经据典然后期望他逐字逐句地考据其出处。“我应该让你俩相互认识一下——事实上，我正打算着！”

“真好。” 巴希达似乎没觉察出她曾外甥回答时那干巴巴的语调，还有那眼珠不经意的一下翻转。他继续吃他的火腿，然后又吃了一个鸡蛋。

他们都安静地吃了好一会儿。或者说，只是巴希达在吃。盖勒特尝了一两样东西，间或啜两口杯子里快要冷掉的茶，没加奶也没加糖，甚至没想去把茶热一下。他的心思不在食物上。他只想着他的房间，那些藏在寥寥几件衣物下的书本——被麻瓜以及巫师的服饰压叠着——想着那一卷卷承载着有关未来设想的羊皮纸，这些伟大的构想将把这个世界改造成其应有的模样。

“请原谅我的好奇。”片刻之后巴希达开口了，她的声音把盖勒特的思绪拽回厨房。他看着她，波澜不惊地面对她的援疑。“像你这么可爱的一个男孩怎么会被德姆斯特朗开除呢？”

盖勒特叹了一口气，表情比往常沉重得多。他注视着女人，榛色的眸子黯然神伤，令她不由得懊悔提出这番刺痛之问。“我亲爱的姨祖母，”他静静地陈述，仿佛坦白某个隐秘的罪责，“我不觉得那是值得炫耀的经历。你知道的，诚然，德姆斯特朗鼓励学生用决斗解决私人纠纷。通常情况下，决斗不会招致死亡，”他加快语速并抬起一只手打断对方脱口而出的感叹，“但他们鼓励我们快而有效地解决问题。有个同学四处诽谤我，于是我提出决斗，以洗清我的名誉。我们开战，我把他打成重伤。很不走运，那男生是校长的侄子。他们当着老师们的面带走我，指控我过度使用武力。我不怪他们，一点都不。如果忤逆校长，他们会失去工作。所以，就那样，我被迫卷铺盖走人。”说完，他露出一个小小的微笑。巴希达不禁对男孩的这份如实坦诚的勇气产生赞赏之情。

女人凝视着他，半是欣赏半是惋惜。盖勒特微微低了下头。等巴希达决定好送什么去邓布利多家，他找借口说想帮忙洗盘子，然后离开了厨房，悄无声息地攀上楼梯，仿佛隐身潜行般。直到进入自己房间，把房门关严实了，他才让自己嗤笑出声来：女人，尤其是上了年纪的，什么故事都愿意相信。

三小时后，厨房变得一尘不染，剩余的食品已送达邓布利多家。盖勒特.格林德沃重新回到他的房间里。它比他姨祖母今早看到的样子要凌乱些，但还不算杂乱。两块羊皮纸皱巴巴地躺在地板，一个墨水瓶被魔法固定在书桌上，以免洒溅。他带来的书籍安放在两个高高的书架上，对于麻瓜来说只有站在他带来的那个箱子上才能够到它们。他展开一卷新的羊皮纸，手握羽毛笔奋笔疾书，墨水划出了两条线，接着又加上六条，逐渐勾勒出一张草图。那是一栋建筑。青年脑中的构思如此清晰，却无法在羊皮纸上将其描绘出来。

他沮丧地对着羊皮纸低吼了一声，羽毛笔掷回墨水瓶，然后将羊皮纸揉成一团回手扔到地上，一如之前扔掉的那些纸张。总感觉哪里不符，却说不上来。意念中的那栋建筑是如此完美，如此无缺，然而当他试图将那番景象实体化地呈于纸卷，却失败了。创作的瓶颈。楼下突然响起的敲门声也于事无补。他从椅子上起身，走进走廊，还没下楼梯，姨祖母已经开了门。他停在原地，在楼梯的正中，看不清谁在那里，并且懊恼着走了这么远结果门自己开了。他没听到来访者说了什么，但姨祖母的话语却是一清二楚。

“你好，阿不思！很高兴你能来。进来，进来吧，我的孩子！我去找盖勒特。我保证你俩会相处愉快的。”

“谢谢您。”年轻人语调里的某些东西让盖勒特发笑。至少，他们同病相怜了：被设计好互相见面，对彼此不抱期望，又不想表现得失礼。他们都早已不是那种会主动跟同龄人结交的小孩子了。

巴希达将这位青年带进书房，盖勒特伸长脖子探目，但姨祖母还是不自觉地挡了他的视线。当她走回玄关，准备上楼叫他时，惊喜地发现他已然候在楼下。

“盖勒特！我正准备叫你呢！”她大声道，似乎以为她的意图没这么明显。

尽力表现出大方得体的样子，盖勒特回答道，“哦？是吗？”

“是的，是的，我亲爱的孩子，”她咧嘴笑道，“阿不思来了，你得见见他。”盖勒特没法和她争辩，点头走进书房。

最先引起他注意的是这个房间。盖勒特还没来得及察看整座房子，但他给自己留了个醒。这房间确实对得起“书房”的称号：书籍科目的涵盖面相当惊人，很多地方已经堆得摇摇欲坠。部分是巴希达自己写的，乍见之下并不多。他所需的料这里多少都囊括了。扫过整个房间之后，他的目光停驻在室内的另外一个人身上。那人坐在一张沙发上，膝间摊着一本古籍。觉察站在门口的盖勒特的无声注视，他抬起头来。

他，正如巴希达所说，很年轻，年纪与盖勒特相仿。盖勒特必须承认他最先被吸引的是这个青年的头发。早餐后他打理过自己的头发，剪掉了那些旅途中积攒起来的恼人的分叉。然而，就头发的长度，他跟这位青年根本无法相比。他的发色比盖勒特要深，并非金色，而是红褐，发丝末端及肘。盖勒特不由得致以深深敬意。记得在德姆斯特朗有好些男生就他的长头发问题给他制造过不少麻烦。迎上那双明亮的蓝眸，盖勒特承认，正如巴希达所言，他见到的是一个聪明的家伙。

对方起身，透着稍显老成的气质，向他伸出一只手。“阿不思.邓布利多。很高兴见到你。”

“很高兴。”他回答，握了握阿不思的手。或许这个青年并非想象的那般糟。握住的手分开，他补上自己的大名，“盖勒特.格林德沃。”

他们互相打量了片刻，两人都有点局促。他们都被事先告知过有关对方的情况，彼此心里都有存疑。巴希达可能会进来看看他们相处得怎样，他们不想刻意冒犯对方。最后，盖勒特决定先打破沉默。

“请，”他说着，示意阿不思身后的沙发，“请坐。”等阿不思重新落座，盖勒特找了不远处的扶手椅。“你在看什么书？”他彬彬有礼地问道，朝着那本因他的到场而被忽略在一边的书册扬了扬下巴。

“Suzette Hasgin和Odil Mongrave写的《血统编年史》。”阿不思回答。他的语气中带着同盖勒特一样的迟疑。过了一会，他想也许盖勒特在等他给这本书的内容作个介绍。“这书很老，是17世纪的。Hasgin和Mongrave梳理了巫师、麻瓜社会的整合历程。Hasgin是个坚定的分离主义者。她认为麻瓜和巫师们应当被隔开，在生活上互不干涉。Mongrave则支持一体化，让麻瓜知晓我们的世界，在必要之时也好求助于他们。”

“开什么国际玩笑，”盖勒特突然说道，“我们会需要麻瓜的帮助？他们比我们先进的也只有衣着方面罢了。”他对着镜子整整他麻瓜衬衫的衣领。这般虚浮的动作让阿不思差点笑出声，但他终究只是朝前倾了下身子。

“那么你认为我们和他们是平等的咯？”他问道。盖勒特听出他的语气很是随便。

“当然不是。”回答是轻蔑的。阿不思让那尖锐的话音刺得皱起了眉。盖勒特抬起一只手，阿不思直觉那个动作有致歉的意思。“麻瓜跟我们当非同类可言。” 盖勒特低声道，留意着措辞，态度稍加柔和。“我们，也就是说会魔法的人，天生被赐予魔力。”他举手制止阿不思的辩驳。“麻瓜世界中也有些人蒙受了这份恩赐，而我们便立即将他们吸纳到我们的圈子里，不是么？”阿不思无可争辩。“所以，他们也就成为了我们世界的一部分。我们这些懂魔法的人，可以，也应当，比不懂的人做更多的事。倘若我们能将自己的天赋与麻瓜们分享的话，自然能帮到他们许多，但要说他们与我们平等，这是不正确的。操控魔法的是我们，制造魔药的也是我们。我们供给他们所需，而他们却不能等价回报。不——对麻瓜提供的任何形式的魔法援助都应当是一种恩赐，无可回报。因此，我们是高级物种。我们何必要躲藏起来，或者屈尊与麻瓜归为一类，”他正姿道，“我们何时才能确保自己的正当地位？我们应当比他们高等，在那样的地位，我们将以远超预期的程度帮助他们。”

阿不思犹豫了一下，看看盖勒特。这只是那个人的臆想，他告诉自己。但他有感觉，在这个青年说话的时候，他动摇了，就像蛇一样。对方的话语似有一种催眠的效力，那般镇静，那番自信，尽管他肯定是在说笑。“那么《保密法》呢？”阿不思问道，推断盖勒特大概只会耸耸肩一笑了之，然后陈明之前的话只是孩子气的幻想。

“它会被推翻。”盖勒特的语气很认真。他的眼睛睁大了一点，停顿的片刻嘴依然微张着。“为了确保巫师的地位在麻瓜之上，”他再一次压低了声音，身体前倾，阿不思亦如斯，凝神屏息地谛听他一字一句，“首先，必须有一个人统领魔法界。”他暂停，看着阿不思，探察到那个表情。他的话语切中了那双蓝色眼睛深处的某一点。这位青年的身上蕴藏着超凡的智慧，没错，但还有别的东西抓着盖勒特。那是对同伴的渴求，盖勒特看到了。即便阿不思起初被迫与他这位陌生人相识，那也无关紧要。还有一些东西，是盖勒特以前从未体会过的。这个人的某种特质似乎能焕发他的自信心。这是一种奇特的感觉。盖勒特不知道自己是否喜欢它。他之前从未这样真诚地同别人谈论这个话题，而此刻的他好像被这种感觉席卷着陷落，没有退路。“我们能做到。”

“什么？”阿不思吓了一跳，好似刚才中了什么不知名的咒语又清醒过来。

“我姨祖母今早说了你很多好话。”他其实并不全信她从邓布利多家回来后在他洗盘子时所说的话语。他以为要么是她，要么就是透露给她的某个男生，在阿不思.邓布利多的学业方面夸大其词。然而遇见这位青年以后，盖勒特便相信巴希达告诉他的每一个字都是真的。“你很出色，又聪明又能干。她说的，而我愿意相信她。”阿不思似有些发窘，但随着盖勒特的开口他很快恢复正色。“我们能够做到，”他重复道， “魔法界需要我们：你和我，肩并肩。我们能够掌控这个世界并改造它，完善它，帮助巫师、麻瓜，还有哑炮。”他姨祖母的一些话让盖勒特确信阿不思对最后那个群体抱有特别的同情。阿不思明亮的目光没有令他失望。“我们能够做到的，帮助他们，帮助每一个人。”

他还想说什么，却被走进来的巴希达打断。她端着一个盘子，上面装着三个茶杯，一小罐牛奶，还有一碗糖块。她对着男孩们微笑，全然不觉他们之间发生了什么。

“好啦！看到你俩和平相处我很高兴！”她朗声道，咧大嘴巴笑着。阿不思忽地起身，让她的表情凝滞了一下。

“恐怕我该走了。”阿不思说道，话音里夹着一丝仓皇。

“你不留下来喝茶么？”

“我离开家的时间有些长了，我不想让阿不福思等太久。” 阿不思回答。他的托辞不太给力，但巴希达没有强留他。她似乎知道那样是无用的。

盖勒特站起来，无视阿不思对此显现的不适之色，送他到门口。

“我希望你能再来。” 盖勒特真挚地说道。

“我——”阿不思犹豫着，看进那双榛色的眼睛，似乎想试探出对方此时此刻的内心活动，“我不确定，我以为——我想你有点吓到我了。”

阿不思离开了房子，他俩再无多言。盖勒特让门开着，依靠门框，目送阿不思穿过街道，抵达相隔四户人家的一桩房子。那红褐头发的年轻人回头看了一眼巴希达的房子，以及靠在门边的青年，便走进了屋子。而后，盖勒特退回房中，关上门，走进书房，和他姨祖母一起用茶。

注：此处原文为1894年，但根据JKR主页描述，校长是1881年出生的，因而译文更正为1898年，是时校长17岁。


	2. 漫长的散步

“真可惜你跟阿不思合不来。”

这样的话语在盖勒特的脑海里悠悠盘绕，而他并不予以理会。类似的话，他姨祖母已经说了不下五遍。她仿佛掐准了时间，每乘他挑好书本开阅之际便跑过来，就着此番失败的牵线搭桥慨叹几句，让他根本没法静下心来阅读。说实话，盖勒特认为她说得没错。自初会之后，阿不思.邓布利多就再没来过巴希达.巴沙特家拜访他俩，连送信的猫头鹰也没有，仿佛他完全忘却了他们的存在。而在两天之后，盖勒特从自己二楼的卧室里看到阿不思从街上走过，显然对方正在东张西望，可就是不朝自己所在的房子看一眼。

好吧，也许巴希达是对的，但她的长吁短叹只会徒增她曾外甥的烦恼。盖勒特拿了阿不思三天前在书房看的那本书，开始认真阅读。“真是本奇妙的书。”他不止一次地评价。他从第一页开始作笔记，直到写满笔记的羊皮纸堆得比书本身还厚。以前，他的想法只有个雏形，就像冬天的融雪；而现在，在这两位女作者美妙文字的启迪之下，它们已经完全凝固成型了。他并不苟同双方之间任一人的主张，但是他吸纳了她们的论点，并且毫不费力地将其填充到自己的理论当中。

“为什么你跟阿不思——”

女人一边说话，一边摊开被子，尽管盖勒特保证记完这一章的笔记就去睡觉。她的提问被窗边的轻敲声打断。盖勒特放下笔记抬起头，先是疑惑，后是惊讶。他看到一只相当巨型的猫头鹰，简直让他自己的那只相形见绌。它的脚边系着一张字条。青年起栓推窗，让大猫头鹰栖在窗台边等候。盖勒特解开字条，将它摊开在书桌上。

[你所说的话让我备受困扰，不过我愿意跟你聊聊。

阿不思留]

盖勒特一口气把这张字条连读了两遍，依然抑制不住喜悦。或许，他揣摩，自己并未完全将这位准搭档吓跑。当然，疑虑犹存，诚如阿不思所言，在困扰着他……不过，一场谈心说不定可以冰释前嫌。

“一只猫头鹰？”巴希达有点惊讶地说道，“谁给你派送的猫头鹰？”盖勒特明白她为何会问。来到此地三天，他没收到过任何信笺，也没提到过任何朋友。在她看来，无疑，他在这个世界上是孤零零的一个人。事实上，这么说也没有错，他省思着。

“是阿不思送来的。”盖勒特只答了一句，再不理会她的追问。他展开羊皮纸，提起羽毛笔，留下清晰明快的字迹。

[能一道散个步就好了，我想看看周边的风景。能在我姨祖母家门口等我么？]

他把羊皮纸条重新系到猫头鹰的腿上。期间它一直驻留于窗台，似乎预料到会有回执，飞返回去则显得浪费时间。 盖勒特还确信它朝自己的小猫头鹰倨傲地瞥了一眼，仿佛它连几栋房子的距离也飞不到一样。无疑，鸟类的脑子里不可能存有这种念头，但这个遐想让盖勒特觉得很有意思。羊皮纸一系上脚爪，大猫头鹰就沿街而下飞走了。盖勒特将椅子推回书桌。此刻，《血统编年史》的笔记已然被他丢去脑后。

“盖勒特！你要去哪儿？”当他离开房间走下楼梯之时，巴希达叫住他。

他停下回答：“我去跟阿不思散个步。”他停在楼梯当中，对着墙上的挂镜整了整着装。或许应该回趟楼上，至少把那件与长裤相配的背心穿上，但他很快否决了这个念头。外面太热了，用不着穿背心，更用不着穿外套，即便那些行头确实适合外出。对于时装，或许麻瓜们拥有正确的见解，但某些方面依然需要做出变动，以满足巫师们的审美与需求。

盖勒特离开住所，靠在入口处的扶手上。他看到沿街不远处，另一个年轻人正走出他的房子，对方那长长的红褐色头发是不会被认错的。盖勒特脸上浮起了自他来到戈德里克山谷后的第一抹微笑。他步下门廊的台阶，举起一只手向阿不思致意。对方看到他的手势，未有回应，只是点了一下头。

“阿不思。” 盖勒特热情地说着，向前来的同龄人伸出手。

带着几分犹豫，阿不思伸出手同对方握了一下，平静地回答：“盖勒特。”一阵寂静笼罩了他们，这让阿不思不太自在，锐利的蓝眼睛对上德姆斯特朗辍学生那双同样聪颖的榛色眼眸。“你说你想看看风景。”阿不思犹疑地开口。

“哦！是啊，当然。”盖勒特平静地说道，笑了起来。与阿不思的短暂重逢险些让他忘记了他的初衷，他来戈德里克山谷的首要目的。“我对这里的墓地特别感兴趣，我指巫师的那片——这里麻瓜和巫师应该是分开的吧。”

“你为什么想看墓地？”阿不思质疑道，但盖勒特没有回答。阿不思不以为意地耸耸肩，不再讨论这个奇怪的主意。盖勒特跟在阿不思身后，留出恰好半步的距离，他得紧跟着才能找到路。只聊聊墓地应该没有太大干系，阿不思想着。“我们这里只有一片地。麻瓜和巫师都是葬在那里的。” 盖勒特的神情产生细小的变化，这让阿不思立马回想起他几天前发表的那些观点，于是定然陈述，“你不赞成那样。”

外头人并不多，但总有几个与他们擦身而过，或者横穿过街道的。盖勒特留意着他们，眼中闪烁着偏执的神采，仿佛他们什么都知道，他们全都在看着他，只待他——虽说他明知这不可能。这些人中的大部分或许在看阿不思，讶异他走出家门，还跟一个与他年纪相仿的人走在一起。尽管如此，盖勒特在开口的时候还是小心地看了看周围。

“是的，我不赞成。巫师和麻瓜的骸骨应当被安葬在分开的墓地里。毕竟，动物不能和人埋在一起。”看到阿不思脸上的表情，他意识到自己说错了话。虽然还在走着，他轻轻举起一只手来。这是他的经常性手势，却每每能达成他想要的效果。在这里，他为他的鲁莽之辞表示歉意。“那并不是说，”他喃喃道，“我把麻瓜看得跟动物一样。那太残酷了。他们也是人类。”阿不思的神情告诉盖勒特，他稍稍原谅了他先前的草率失言。“不过，”他顿了一下，像是要强调重点，又像是再掂量措辞，“阶级划分还在，至少，应该存在。巫师处于上层。我们的咒语、魔药，以及古老的智慧让我们天生更显崇高。接下来，就是麻瓜们。虽然他们大多数足够聪明，但还是缺少很多东西，而我们可以给予他们。我们应当帮助他们，就像我之前跟你说的那样，但他们不能跟我们相提并论。对于我们的恩赏，他们无法做到百分百的等价回报，因此他们自然而然地比我们低级。在麻瓜之后是所有其他生物，它们自有一套阶级，但那与现有体系没差，所以并不需要考虑。”

阿不思看着盖勒特，此刻他们肩并着肩，一步对着一步。他看上去似乎再次被那些话语催眠了，盖勒特的每一个字都在他脑海中运转，使他陷入自己的沉思中。好一会儿，他才回过神来，不好意思地说他们已经错过了墓地。他转过身，盖勒特不再说话，跟着他沿刚才过来的路折返。

从街上是看不到墓地的。它隐藏在一所小教堂后面。盖勒特一点也不惊讶他们错过了它。他跟着阿不思经过教堂，然后走进了象征墓地入口的大门。

“你在找谁的墓地？”看着盖勒特接连在几座墓碑前倾身察看刻在石头上的名字后又快速起身，阿不思发问道。

“Peverell，” 盖勒特简洁地回答。阿不思好奇地向他投去一眼，但盖勒特似乎一点也没发觉。他正忙着擦去一座墓碑上的苔藓，睁大眼睛辨认上面的姓名。

“Peverell，” 阿不思重复道。他吐出名字的口气告诉金发青年，他对这个姓氏很熟悉。盖勒特抬起头看向他。“我，”阿不思的声音有点颤抖，盖勒特开始怀疑自己是不是无意中冒犯了他，但对方还是坚定地说了下去，“我想它在这里。”由他带路，盖勒特飞快地跟上。一块写有“坎德拉.邓布利多”（注）字样的墓石映入他榛色的眼睛，于是他理解为何阿不思会苦于走这条道了。“在这儿。”片刻，阿不思指向一块墓石说道。

盖勒特果断地单膝跪下。他拨去墓碑上萌发的藤蔓，指尖追踪着上面的姓名。“Ignotus Peverell，” 他念了出来，用一种带着窒息般喜悦的语调。那钟语调，有人或许会以为，是一个人在墓碑上认出自己隔世久矣之爱人的语调。榛色的眼睛迫切地在墓石上探寻，手亦小心地触摸着。一个记号吸引他的视线。再没有别的东西了。没有设置能够打开坟墓暗室的机关或者暗门。“有后人活着。”他对自己说。

“盖勒特,为什么你想看这座墓碑?” 阿不思问。

盖勒特看着他，就好像他要么疯了要么傻了要么两者都有。他什么都没说，只做了个动作，阿不思立即意会。红褐头发的男孩跪到地上，像对方一样仔细地检视着墓碑，试图找寻它有何与众不同之处。

“你知道这个记号是什么吗，阿不思？”盖勒特问着，指向那个刻在名字下的细小符号。

“看上去很眼熟，”阿不思坦言，“但我不知道在哪看见过。”

盖勒特沮丧地叹气，但他甩掉这种感觉，热切地对阿不思说：“那是死亡圣器的符号！”

“死亡圣器？”

“你不知道死亡圣器是什么吗？”从他语调听来这仿佛是某种罪过一般。

“我——”

“你知道《三兄弟的故事》，对吧？”

“你是指那个传说？记载在《诗翁彼豆故事集》里的那个？”

“就是那个！那三兄弟所得的器物亦被称作死亡圣器。”盖勒特解释道，样子显得有些不耐烦。“这个，”他再次指向那记号，“就是死亡圣器的符号！” 但见阿不思仅仅扬起一条眉毛，盖勒特沮丧地低吼一声站了起来。他从袖口抽出魔杖指向空中，魔杖经过的轨迹显出明亮的紫色。“接骨木魔杖，”一条直线，垂直下来，“复活石，”一个两端同直线相接的圆，“还有隐形斗篷，”他画出一个围起其它两个图形的三角，“谁拥有这三件物品，谁就是死亡的主宰。”他点了一下魔杖，图形开始消失。阿不思凝视着它，直至它完全不见，随后他开口。

“盖勒特,那是童话！不是真的。”

“错，那是真的。”金发男孩宣告道。刚才他为画下那个图形而站起了身。待符号消隐，阿不思也站了起来。盖勒特半带摇晃地抓住阿不思的肩，直到意识到自己的失态才放开了他。“如果不是真的，那为何这座墓碑上会有这个记号？我还看过其它两座墓碑。”他的声音重新平静下来，榛色眼眸里的神情让阿不思在心下斟酌起自己的判断。“Peverell兄弟就是故事里的三兄弟。他们每个人的墓碑上都有这个相同的记号。Ignotus是最小的弟弟，就是得到斗篷的那个。我知道那根魔杖在哪，只要它还没易主。我知道它在哪！我看见过它！”

他深深吸了口气，试图让自己镇静下来。他没想让自己的声音上扬，尤其是音量，可是一谈到死亡圣器——那些可以依照他的意愿轻松改造世界、完善世界的东西。他看向阿不思，等待对方斥责他的疯狂，但是没有等到。

“这些事情是……真的吗？”阿不思迟疑地开口。尽管盖勒特说得煞有介事，但他还是不太能接受。一直以来，以为只是讲给小孩子听的没多大内涵的童话故事，居然是真的，居然还暗藏着传说中的圣物。

“是真的。”盖勒特回答。

“你在寻找它们？”

“是的。”

“为什么？”

“为什么？当然是为了征服死亡。成为死亡的主人，从而改造世界，让它变得更美好——对于每一个人。”

“对于每一个人。”阿不思重复道，盖勒特看到他的视线落在Peverell的墓碑，又转到他母亲的墓碑。沉默片刻，他移回视线看向盖勒特。“你在几天前说，我们可以改变世界。”

“我们能。”盖勒特说。对方重提的这句话让他感到热血沸腾，口干舌燥，只待阿不思说出接下来的话语。

“为什么是我们？有了圣器，你一个人也能办到，我以为。”

“我本来确实打算一个人的。”盖勒特回答。他要诚实，他不会对阿不思说谎。他来这里并非为找寻合作者。他从没想过会有一个同伴。

“那为什么——”

那只手又举了起来，于是阿不思收了声。他蓝色的眼睛迎上盖勒特那狂热的榛色眼眸。

“直到遇见你。之前我一直计划独自完成。现在我依旧认为我有能力做到。但是，你是不同的。你具备某些特质，阿不思。你的才华，你的品行。或许你以为我疯了，可我说的都是真心话。遇见你以后，我觉得，没有你我无法将这件事进行下去。”这样的眼神，这样的话语以及音调，让阿不思似乎有些手足无措了。盖勒特伸出手，眼睛一眨不眨，直视对方的蓝眼。“你能帮助我吗？我们能做很多事，你和我……”

阿不思没接下盖勒特的手，但也没移开视线。“再多告诉我一点。”最后他请求道，语声有些喘不过气的感觉，就像盖勒特读到墓碑上Peverell兄弟名字时的情形一样。“我可以再多待一会。”盖勒特放下手，两人朝墓地门口走去。奇异的沉默，混杂着紧张与轻松。沉默意味着他俩都有太多的话要说，但是他们选择等待，直到走出墓地再继续。

当他们再度回到街道上的时候，盖勒特眼中的火花渐渐平息下来。虽然周身依然萦绕着兴奋的气息，但他比在墓地时已然平静许多。

“你想知道些什么？”他终于开口问向阿不思。他们以完美的节奏继续前行，离开墓地越来越远，却不是朝回家的方向。

阿不思犹豫了一下，似乎一时之间有很多问题想问。终于，他找到首先想问的那一个。“你会怎么对待麻瓜？你谈到统治……”他没有说下去，等待对方给出答案。

“他们中的大多数将仍然按照他们所选择的方式生活，”盖勒特说着，注意到阿不思脸上露出赞同的表情，“他们会与巫师走得更近、生活得紧密相连，而我们则教给他们我们的法律以及如何利用我们给予的馈赠，而非糟蹋它们。当然咯，有些秘密需要保留，正如父母不会把每件事都告诉自己的小孩，我们对待麻瓜也应如此。这是自然的。”他顿了顿，享受着另一个人的聆听。对方不仅是一位忠实的听众，更是一位鼓舞人心的听众，激发他想出更多更正确的点子。 “有一部分人，诚然，是我们不能以常人对待的。那些人试图夺取我们的能力，颠覆我们的应有地位。那些人不仅会糟蹋我们的馈赠，还将危害巫师世界的成员。”看到阿不思脸上闪过一丝愤恨，他心底亦有一阵快意骚动着。“必须把那些人关押起来，关在一个监狱里，我以为，就跟你们的阿兹卡班一样，不过，”他又举起手来示意阿不思耐心听他说完，“不会有摄魂怪。那太残忍了。”看出阿不思被这个观点取悦，盖勒特感到释然。“其余的人，如果他们确实太过危险，那么很遗憾，必须处决他们。”阿不思的表情动摇了一下，但没有表示反对，他似乎在某一刻陷入了沉思。

他们一起又走了一段路，然后阿不思提出了下一个问题。他的语调和眼中的神情出卖了他提问时看似的漫不经心。“那么哑炮之类的人呢？你会如何处置他们？”

“很可惜，”盖勒特喃喃道，“他们的地位与麻瓜相同，在巫师之下。不过，这也意味着他们可以跟我们生活在一起，就像巫师和麻瓜。他们可以像麻瓜一样，接受我们的馈赠和保护。他们不会被排斥。虽然他们无法与巫师相提并论，鉴于他们和麻瓜一样不能对我们有所贡献，但他们不应当被关起来不闻不问，即便现在的情况多半是如此。”看到阿不思对着这番话咀嚼了一番而后点了点头，盖勒特知道自己击中了要害。

阿不思又提了一个问题，这回他停下脚步，直视盖勒特的眼睛。“巴沙特夫人说，呃，其实是我问了之后她提起的，她说你没能在德姆斯特朗完成学业，为何？”

这是一个比较起来更为棘手的问题，让盖勒特猝不及防。“我是被开除的，”他说，“因为我对同学过度使用武力。”他没再继续解释，他的语气说明他无意再与任何人讨论此事。阿不思似乎明白了这一点，没有追问下去。

“我们得往回走了。”他平静地道，注意到他们已经走到小镇边缘了。两个男孩转身继续前行，这次是朝着相反方向。有好长一段时间，在他们抵达小教堂之前，两人都没说话。阿不思的举动显露着他的踯躅，盖勒特则等着他说话。最后，他终于开口，这次语气平静很多。“我们怎么能够，”他停了一下，这也让盖勒特止住脚步，“能够做到？我们怎么才能改变世界？”

盖勒特听到这些话微笑了一下，然后他看向阿不思，两人都停下了步伐。“那可不是件易事，”他静静说道，倾身靠近对方，“很多人理解不了我们的理念，预想不到我们究竟能为世人做到什么程度。我们必须首先夺取一个政权。这部分实行起来最艰难。”阿不思脸上的笑容似乎说明，他也认同这将会很困难，困难到甚至可以说这个念头是荒谬的。“但圣器会派上用场，尤其是接骨木魔杖。那般强大的器物可以创造奇迹，为我们赢得所需的力量。我们本应通过合法途径获取政权，诚然，”他沉吟了一下，随后耸肩剔除了这个选项，“但那是不可能的。我以为事实应当遵循另外一条路，即武装夺取政权之路，尽管那会引发惨痛的械斗。”他们继续往前走，盖勒特把胳膊搭上阿不思的肩，让自己可以贴在对方耳边说话。“然而一旦我们掌握了权力，任何损害便都可以被弥补。我们可以将世界重组，实行必要的改革。我们将备受崇敬，即便在我们逝世以后。人们将歌颂我们，因为我们开创了新的纪元，我们是史上最伟大的巫师。”

“最伟大的。”阿不思回味着，细嚼慢咽着每一个字句，然后小心地将它们重新整合。少年们不再说话，平和而稳固的沉默持续着，直到抵达阿不思家门口。阿不思看着这所房子，盖勒特觉得他在那双蓝色的眼睛里读出一抹厌恨。红褐头发的男孩转身面对他，静静地说：“我想…我该回家了。我们需要再多交流交流。”

“我们会的。”盖勒特同意道。他像在墓地那时一样伸出手来，而这一次，阿不思也伸出手来握住了他。盖勒特曲起手指攥紧那只手，阿不思回以相同的力道。他们的视线相接了几秒钟，然后撤开了手。阿不思走进屋子。盖勒特盯着门看了一会儿，然后步向他自己的住所。这两天里他的姨祖母肯定会缠着他不停地问这问那，但他觉得他可以忍受任何事，因为他知道，现在他拥有了一个了解自己全部想法、全部计划的同伴。一个同伴。

注：Kendra Dumbledore,阿不思的母亲，被自己罹患精神病的女儿阿利安娜错杀。


	3. 家门不幸

落户戈德里克山谷的这段日子以来，金发少年发现了许多他尚未考虑过的细节问题。他反倒庆幸自己不曾思考过它们，因为这样一来，他和阿不思就有更多的内容可以讨论，有更多的话语可以通过信件——或者说“论文”的形式——交流。比方说，婚姻，就是他忽略掉的一个问题。诚然，当下存在很多混血血统的人，然而当他俩掌握权力后是否该允许巫师和非巫师通婚呢？在这三天的通信与探讨中，他们的措词由“如果”变成了“当”。一位巫师能不能和一个麻瓜结婚呢？

在盖勒特看来，这是个棘手的问题。他正坐在他姨祖母家自己房间的书桌前纠结于此。如果答案是“否”，那么那些已婚者该怎么办？如果“是”，那么进入巫师家庭的麻瓜是否应当享有与其余家人同等的权利？他榛色的眼睛对着面前的羊皮纸眯了起来。标题为“巫师及麻瓜的婚姻问题”，但下面一片空白。他和阿不思悉心留存着两人关于各种议题的文章，以便他们上台当权之后能够全力以赴地制定领土的律法。

一阵呜呜的鸣叫声将他从冥思苦想中暂时解救出来。阿不思的黄褐猫头鹰一身炸毛地停在他的窗台。盖勒特抬起头笑了一下。这几天他都没有关窗，他得时刻等候来自阿不思的猫头鹰。

“谢谢你，伊卡鲁斯（注1）。” 盖勒特对猫头鹰说，对方抖抖羽毛表示回应。他从它的腿上解下字条，有点惊讶内容为何会如此简短，不过他并未立即表现出失望的样子。他的这份耐心在展开羊皮纸阅读的时候得到了回报。

“今晚七点你能来和我共进晚餐么？我的弟弟妹妹都会在，如果你不愿意，我能理解。”

这是一份令人意外的邀请。盖勒特曾陪着阿不思一起去过他家，两次，都是站在门口，适时地中止交谈，然后通过夜晚的信件继续他们的话题。对方从未邀请他进过家门。展开羊皮纸，他将羽毛笔蘸了一下墨水瓶。

“我不会拒绝与你相处的任何机会。”

他将字条系回伊卡鲁斯的腿，让鸟儿飞回到它主人身边去。他看着它穿过街道，落在一扇二楼傍街的窗延。那应该就是阿不思的房间。

盖勒特离开他的房间，溜下楼，直到可以瞥见他姨祖母引以为傲的那台落地大摆钟。钟上显示距离七点还有一小时十五分钟，于是他重新爬上楼梯。整整有半个小时，他都在考虑该穿什么衣服。终于打扮好了，这回加了背心和外套，他轻点魔杖擦亮皮鞋，然后，又用另外一个咒语把自己因换装而弄乱的头发梳理整齐。他把魔杖便捷地插回袖子里，然后重新下楼，顺道瞥了一眼摆钟。还有四十五分钟可以任意挥霍。他打算稍微提早一点到阿不思家。这么一来就还剩半小时，而他显然无法再集中精神去想那篇已经花掉他一整天时间的论文。此刻，他的头脑无法处理那些事项，他自知需要点别的东西分分心，不然就算尝试也只会是徒劳。

最后半小时就花在书房的进进出出之间。他得不停地回答他姨祖母的问号。事实上，他几乎一个问题都没听清，只用了几句淡定的、无责任的低语便搪塞过去。而她似乎也并未注意到自己受到忽略。终于，当落地大摆钟显示七点差一刻的时候，盖勒特从住所出发。不到五分钟，他已经站在阿不思家的石阶上，敲响了门。门打开的时候，他装出一副貌似随意的样子。

站在那里的是阿不思。他手中握着魔杖。见到了新朋友，他脸上现出一个笑容。

“进来，进来吧！”阿不思愉悦地道，在金发男孩走进房间的时候接过对方的手轻轻握了一下。

盖勒特发现这间屋子的大小跟他姨祖母的很相近，就连平面结构也差不多。不过，在保养方面比她做得好，地毯褪色不多。阿不思一路笑着，领他走进书斋。

“谢谢你邀请我。”盖勒特平静而真诚地说道。

“我真高兴你能来。”阿不思回答。觉察到他的弟弟，他轻快地道：“喔！阿不福思！盖勒特，这是阿不福思，我弟弟。阿不福思，这位是盖勒特！我提到过他。”那个男孩，大概十四岁左右，正站在书斋里，看着他俩。盖勒特首先注意到的是他的眼睛。与阿不思同样的色彩，却没有迸射出如同阿不思一般的智慧之光。不对，跟阿不思相比，这个男孩的眼神显得平庸而呆滞。另外，他的头发比较短，颜色比他哥哥的淡一些，不是红褐而是淡棕。

阿不思看着他刚刚互相引见的两个人。他们并没有马上热乎起来，这让他的笑容摇摇欲坠。盖勒特看看他，然后，又看看阿不福思，走上前去伸出一只手。至于阿不福思，仿佛更不情愿地，伸出了他的手。他们的手几乎没碰到就分开了，不过阿不思似乎已经对此感到满意。

“晚餐马上就好，”他咧嘴笑道，“我去看看。你们先互相熟悉一下。”

他离开了，留下另两个人。他们看着彼此。没有人坐下，也没有人开口。榛色的眸对上蓝色的眼。一条金色的眉毛扬起，而年幼的男孩则重重皱了下眉。两边都在等对方发话。最后阿不福思打破了沉默。

“他不该老是往外跑。”阿不福思静静地陈述，带着一种责备的意味，听上去比他的实际年龄要大。他直了下身子，正视盖勒特的双眼。“他不该老是往外跑，”他重复道，声音里多了分压迫感，“我不能在校外使用魔法，我们需要他当家。”

盖勒特看着他，不动声色。“于是你就无情地把他绑在这里？一直？跟你们一道？”他的声音随着出口的话语愈发变得低沉，变得冷酷。他略微逼近阿不福思，男孩似乎考虑着后退，却又打消了念头。他偏过脑袋，想逃避盖勒特的视线同时藏起自己的不安，但失败了。“他才华横溢，他不应该被束缚在这里，在你和你妹妹身上浪费时间。”他不太清楚阿利安娜的事，但他很清楚自己想要什么。“他被赋予了更重要的使命，况且，”他顿了顿，从袖子里抽出魔杖，末端抵住阿不福思的脖颈， “我绝不允许他被你们这两个可怜虫拖了后腿。”

在阿不福思做出回应之前，大厅那边传来了脚步声。盖勒特后退几步，将魔杖滑进袖子里。仅一秒的间隙，书房的门开了，阿不思再次出现在那里。

“出了什么问题？”他静静问道，看看阿不福思的表情又看看盖勒特。金发男孩只是耸耸肩。

“我们只是聊个天而已。”他看向阿不福思，嘴角扯起一个微妙的假笑，意在威胁他胆敢说出真相就试试看。这是挑衅，对阿不福思的挑衅，看看他哥究竟会相信他还是相信这个新交的同龄朋友。

阿不福思什么都没说。

“晚餐准备好了。”阿不思告诉他俩，他的语调道明了他的不自在。他觉察到滞留在空气中的那股压抑，却不明其因。

“我不饿。”阿不福思突兀地说道。他急急走出书斋，上了楼，阿不思和盖勒特跟着走进大厅。盖勒特瞥到楼梯顶端有一个女孩，她用蓝色的眼睛盯着他看了一会，很快便转身跑回自己房间里。门边一盏灯映照出那一头金灿灿的秀发。

“我很抱歉，”阿不思低声道，在阿利安娜回房之前，他依然注视着他弟弟跑进去的那扇房门，“我不知道阿不福思怎么了。我料到阿利安娜不会和我们一起吃饭，但我没想到阿不福思会这么无礼！”

“没关系。”盖勒特安慰他道，一手紧扣阿不思的肩头。顿了一下，他说道：“晚餐闻起来不错。我们去吃饭吧。”

“哦，好的。”阿不思从思绪中回过神来说。“是的，我们该吃饭了。”他带路来到饭厅，桌子上准备好了三人份的餐具。两个男孩面对面地坐下，念动咒语让食物飞进他们的盘子里，阿不思将两边的高脚杯里都倒满了黄油啤酒。盖勒特一度想问友人有没有更烈性的饮品，但还是作罢了。

好一会儿，两人都一言不发地吃着东西。阿不思注意着盖勒特一点点品尝盘子里东西时的反应，与其说进食，他倒更像是在把食物拨来拨去。蓝眼的男孩亦看出了盖勒特眼里的情绪。他正在思考他的计划，他们的计划。又过了一会儿，咬了两口他自己的食物，阿不思再度开口。

“希望阿不福思没有冒犯到你。”

盖勒特默然片刻，随后轻微耸耸肩，说道：“他没。虽说我认为我们的观念不一致，但他并没有表现得很冒犯。”

“我猜他最近对我有些不满，”阿不思凝视着盖勒特解释道，一抹歉意的微笑浮现在他脸上，“如果他迁怒于你的话，那我真是太抱歉了。”

“无需道歉，我的朋友。你也无需替他道歉。”

“哦，但我需要。最近我出门太过频繁了。恐怕我疏忽了阿利安娜。”

“可你总得需要休息吧。”静默片刻，阿不思盯着他手中的高脚杯和杯中的液体，盖勒特继续说下去。“我能试想你所承受的压力，阿不思。一个情况特殊的妹妹，还有未成年的弟弟。没有父母帮助你。”他的语调很温暖，他觉得自己在阿不思眼中看到一抹特别的光芒。是眼泪的前兆么？ “如果我可以帮得上忙，阿不思，不管是什么，别犹豫，直接跟我说，我会尽我所能。”

“盖勒特。” 阿不思柔声道，眨巴了好几次眼睛以隐掉眼中的泪光。他微微地笑了一下，尽管那是一个伤感的笑。“那确实不容易，不好过，可是我爱他们。我希望他们生活得好。”

“他们会得到最好的，”盖勒特回答，他压低声音，眼神真诚，“等我们得到所需要的东西，他们就能拥有一切。”

阿不思想要开口，但迟疑了。好几分钟他都没有说话，只喝了一口饮料，然后闭上了他的蓝眼。当他睁开眼睛之时，他深深吸了一口气。“那么你呢？”他突然发问，盖勒特感觉到他声线的颤抖。他不想再讨论他的家事，而盖勒特也不愿强迫他。“我从没听你提过你家的情况。”

“没什么好提的。” 盖勒特回答。阿不思好奇地看了他一眼。盖勒特叹气。他举起手，请求给出一两分钟时间组织语言。“我出生前我父亲就跑了。似乎他没法接受有个小孩的事实。我母亲……好吧，她有点神秘。我长大的过程中，我们一直在搬家。她一直在说‘他们’要来了，‘他们’会把她抓走。即便是送我去德姆斯特朗这点小事，也费了好些口舌才说服她。我四年级时，在一堂决斗课上，我被叫出去告知家母进了瓦辛纪念医院（注2）。”察觉阿不思没听懂，他颔首解释道，“那和你们的圣芒戈医院差不多。她，”他顿了一下，“貌似精神崩溃了，对一名偶然在街上撞到她的女巫下了一个恶咒，还一边尖叫着‘他们’终于来找她了。”说着这个故事的时候，他的语调发生轻微的变化。但他的面部表情并没有太大的触动，尽管一种落寞的情绪似乎在他周身蔓延开。

“盖勒特。” 阿不思再度开口，这次他伸出手越过桌子握住他的朋友，试图提供一点慰藉。对方仅仅摇了下手。

“总之我终究挺过来了，而现在，”他对着阿不思微笑，举起他的高脚杯朝对方致意，“我找到了一个像家人一样好的人。”

阿不思笑了起来，那个笑容让他的眼眸重新焕发光彩。他轻轻举起自己的高脚杯。“我也是。”

两个人一饮而尽。在晚餐接下来的时间，他们都静默不语。

又过了一个小时，他们不得不承认已经吃饱喝足，虽说食物差不多没怎么动过，而他们的盘子也还未清空。至于杯里的黄油啤酒倒是被重添了好几次。随后他们退回书房里，依旧沉默，彼此似乎都在思量对方的家庭状况。阿不思坐进沙发，讶异盖勒特没挑那些扶手椅，而是径直坐到他身边。

“盖勒特,我能问你个问题么？” 阿不思说得很小心，这让盖勒特有点紧张。阿不思提问的口吻有种如履薄冰的谨慎。然而，答案只有一个。

“当然了， 阿不思。”

“你为什么会被德姆斯特朗开除？”

盖勒特沉默着，抿紧了嘴角。阿不思轻叹，估摸着盖勒特大概是生气了，于是摇了摇头。

“你不必非得告诉我，盖勒特。我理解那——”

“没事。你是我长久以来第一个觉得可以称为朋友的人，”盖勒特缓慢地说道，小心斟酌自己的措辞，“你有权知晓我那些并不怎么光彩的往事。”阿不思有点踌躇，但盖勒特稍微往后靠了下，紧接着道。“我母亲离开后，我便全身心投入学业了。决斗是我学得最好的科目之一，所以我决定要专攻这一科。我开始自己创造咒语。当中有些很阴险，但它们理当如此。如果你真的要与一个对手交锋，那么你必须不惜一切存活下来！”阿不思轻轻点头，看着他榛色的眼睛，听他继续说下去。“有一个名叫Eugen Kalb的学生，企图散布一些可怕的谣言，说我在赤手空拳的新生身上试验我的咒语。他还污蔑我疯了，竟会把死亡圣器的传说当真。我们争吵，经常，最后我向他提出决斗，想一次性彻底解决我们之间的纠纷。战况很激烈，他是个高手。我敢说他一度占了上风，但我，”他停顿一下，似乎要倾吐一个很黑暗，很幽深的秘密，“我失控了。我对他用了钻心咒。我以为我只是点到为止。”他带着近乎恳求的神色望向阿不思。“但事实差得很远。当我被带到教授们跟前时，他们告诉我，那个咒语在他身上持续了十分钟。我为自己感到羞耻。所以退学的决定出来以后，我没同他们争辩。”

他的神情，如同一位全心忏悔着的、虔诚的青年在作着他的自白。

阿不思一言不发地凝视了他一会儿，盖勒特作出愧疚的样子低着头。他的命运，他的立场掌握在阿不思手里。每个迹象都表明他为他的行为感到后悔。惊惶失措的年轻人确实很容易在决斗时犯下那样的错误，而他不打算为他的行为做任何辩解。

“你没打算用不可饶恕咒是么？”阿不思沉默良久，问道。

“当然不。”盖勒特向他保证。

“只有一次？”

“倘若我还在其它场合用过那种可怕的咒语，现在我绝对不敢出现在你面前。那次完全是我的错，我失去了自制。”

阿不思似乎还在审思这件事情，他张开嘴，但什么都没说就合上了。这样的动作又重复了一次。他直直地看向盖勒特，对方已经抬起头迎上他的蓝眼睛。阿不思交握着指尖，轻咬嘴唇，理清自己对于他朋友那番行径的思绪。

“我没有理由因为这事而对你反感。”阿不思终于宣布道，而盖勒特容许自己逸出一个细小的微笑。“事情都已经过去了，”阿不思喃喃道，在盖勒特看来他更像在自言自语，“而且只有一次。尽管骇人，但其他人也可能犯下同样的错误。”

盖勒特什么都没说，用双手拉住阿不思的一只手，用力捏了一下。对于他朋友的反应，阿不思情不自禁地笑了。

“我只求你的原谅。”盖勒特喃喃道，阿不思的微笑加深了。“我的行为很糟糕，知道你能够原谅我……再没有什么比这更伟大的宽赦了。”他俩陷入片刻的沉默，直到听见房子某处的大摆钟敲响了九点的钟声。盖勒特抬起头。“我该走了。”他静静地说道，松开阿不思的手站起身。

“我明天会给你写信，一定，”阿不思微笑着说道，“或许我们还能够外出。我想带你去对角巷逛逛。”

“巴希达姨祖母提到过它。如果能和你一起去的话我会很开心的，但我并不想把你跟你的家人分开。”

“我不确定我们明天是否能去，”阿不思考虑着，轻轻说道，“但我们过几天肯定能去。阿不福思能花个一天照顾阿利安娜的。”

“听起来很棒。”盖勒特说道。

两人一起走到门边，阿不思为盖勒特打开前门。金发青年走下台阶，沿街迈了几步，回过身来向阿不思挥了下手。等他的朋友回以相同动作后，盖勒特转身朝他姨祖母的屋子走去。这份“不可饶恕”的宽恕，让他比以往任何时候都确信，他得到了一个朋友，一个真正的同伴。

再说了，这正是Kalb向他寻求过的。

本章完

注1：名字源于希腊神话中飞向太阳的少年Icarus，他为了追寻自由而收集鸥鸟的羽毛飞向天空，最终却因飞得太高而被太阳灼烧坠亡。此处有暗喻阿不思命运之意。  
注2：瓦辛纪念医院，原文为Wahnsinn Memorial，Wahnsinn在德文中即“疯狂”之意。


	4. 信件之夜

[阿不思收

就婚姻问题：  
我还没写完这篇文章，因为我找不到较为贴切的词句条款。不过，我已经想好了我们的立场。多谢你向我提出这个论题，如果没有你的帮助，估计只有事到临头了我才会去考虑它，而那时我将会措手不及！我们没有选择。待我们掌权之后，我们必须立即叫停巫师与麻瓜的通婚——哑炮除外，鉴于他们和麻瓜地位等同。我们不会把已婚者分开，但是麻瓜必须遵守同他们相关的法规，而不是巫师界的法规。

盖勒特留]

盖勒特把这张字条读了好几遍，直到对内容完全满意为止。这不足以成为他们论文的一部分。那篇关于血际通婚的文章这会儿还摊在他书桌上，各个部分被黑线划开，页边写着注解。离完文拷贝归档到阿不思那边还需要点时间，但他已经有了提纲。现在他要将它传达给阿不思。

不论如何，这篇文章他都得重头写起了。原文改动地方太多，这会儿只能供他归纳思路，从中整理出他所需的论点以及论述方式。通常情况下，他写文章不需要打两遍以上草稿：他的初稿，再是根据阿不思批阅所做的修改稿。然而现在，他居然把初稿接连写了三遍——真是个苦逼的数字。

“洛基（注1）。” 他轻声唤道。他的小猫头鹰抬起头，兴奋地扑扇翅膀。“你知道该去哪里的。”他费了好大的劲才让这小东西安静下来，把字条绑上它的腿。猫头鹰从开着的窗户飞了出去。

自从上周他在阿不思家用完晚餐后，两位青年之间的交流便愈发变得频繁起来，尤其到了深夜，通过猫头鹰传信。他们房间里的灯光彻夜通明。没人注意到这两盏灯总是很晚才熄灭，并且熄得越来越晚。前晚，盖勒特停笔就寝之时，楼下的大座钟敲响了两点。

等待洛基回信的空挡，盖勒特将羽毛笔移到羊皮纸的一角。一条直线，被一个圈包围，外面是一个三角形。他小心、流畅地画出每条线条，嘴里默念每个符号的名字。“接骨木魔杖，复活石，隐形斗篷。”猫头鹰轻鸣着归来。他抬起头，飞快地解下字条展开。

[盖勒特收

关于婚姻：尽管这是一个糟糕的状况，但我以为你是正确的。为了维护你精心建立的这个体系，我们须得禁止巫师同非巫师之间的通婚。

在你的计划中有一个险区。你似乎倾向于通过暴力夺取政权，而我并不这么认为。在我看来，我们应当稳步争取权力，而非试图逼迫魔法部让权于我们。沟通，吾友，通常比威慑更具效力。武力威慑会让我们的意图带出太多敌意，而沟通却能激发理想主义的热忱。我希望你能考虑这一点。

阿不思留]

盖勒特思考着他的答复，将羽毛笔戳进墨水瓶，随后笔尖就着纸张开始书写。写到一半，忽听得有人敲门，他只得停下来，举起羽毛笔，以免墨水滴在纸上。

“请进。”他轻微叹了口气说道，把羽毛笔插回墨水瓶。转身一瞧，开门的是他姨祖母，身着睡袍。

“你和阿不思还在通信么？已经很晚了。”她温和地说道。尽管那听起来像劝责，但她笑了。盖勒特知道她在为自己的计划感到满足，因为她终于让阿不思成为了自己曾外甥的伴儿。而他亦知晓，她根本不了解他们熬夜到凌晨究竟在写些什么。这让他开始琢磨她将会如何看待他们。如果她是聪明的，那她必会为他们感到骄傲，为他们的将行之事感到自豪。但盖勒特以为那不太可能。可能性更大的是，她会被他们的野心吓倒，怀疑他们是否能改变这原有的一切。她看不出她面前的这个人其实是个天才。

“晚安，巴希达姨祖母。” 盖勒特微笑着说道，心里只盼她离开。等她一走，他就可以继续给阿不思写信。

“那让我听起来很老！”她不满道，却依然咧着嘴，“你就不能至少叫我声‘巴希达姑妈’么？”盖勒特只是对她一笑，她便咯咯笑出了声。“好了，今晚好好休息，好吗？”

“我会的，我保证。”

她离开了。盖勒特叹了口气离开书桌，去把她身后的门关上。片刻，他坐回椅子，提起笔，继续写下去。

[阿不思收

谈及公众的支持，恐怕我比你的态度要悲观得多。我不确定我们能打动多少人。我们需要说服的人当中，有众多忠实的隔离主义者，或者是认为麻瓜、巫师两界可以共生共荣、平等相待的人。我担心，仅仅依靠沟通无以言明麻瓜对于我方援助的渴求。

我们能供给他们许多东西，就像我之前提到的。我们可以向他们提供许多疾病的治疗方法。如果我们能够站在律法的高度上支配他们，我们就能把先前那些他们需要了解却豪无概念的东西教给他们。试想我们再也不必为麻瓜的疾病或者伤痛担忧，试想那些病患和精神失常者将拥有更高的看护标准。麻瓜们动辄发动毫无意义的大规模战争，而这样的暴行在巫师世界早已消匿了几个世纪。个例虽有，但总的来说，对于愚蠢的暴力，我们显然不似麻瓜那般热衷。倘若我们当权，我们就能浇熄他们这种杀伐无度的业火。我们施展统治完全是为他们自身利益着想。我们必须明确一点，那就是我们预见了一个更美好的世界，对每一个人而言，而非仅仅对于巫师界。

盖勒特留]

盖勒特将字条系上洛基，让小家伙再次飞出去。才过了一会，它就回来了。

[盖勒特收

你指出巫师的统治是“为麻瓜自身利益”——我认为这点至关重要。是的，我们被赋予能力，是的，这能力赋予我们统治的权力，但它同时包含了对被统治者的责任。我们必须强调这一点，并以此作为事业的基石。遭到反对时（那是必然会有的），它必须成为我们所有论辩的基础。我们争取统治是“为了更伟大的利益”。所以说当我们遇到阻力时，我们有必要采取适可而止的强制性行为。因此，当遇到抵抗时，我们只能使用必要的武力，而不能过当。（这就是你在德姆斯特朗犯的错误！但我不该抱怨，因为如果你没被开除，你我就无缘见面了。）

阿不思留]（注2）

盖勒特分秒必争地取出一张新羊皮纸，然后写道。

[阿不思收

为了更伟大的利益。

是的，你说得对。我猜雄心壮志偶尔会影响判断力。用武力带来变革当是一个万不得已的选项。先前你提出在行动之前先进行沟通的观点，我曾质疑过你，现在我收回我的陈见。如果我们想成为引领新时代的解放者，成为为所有人带来和平与繁荣的先知，我们就不能将一切诉诸残酷的暴力。这就是你为何会成为我的好同伴的理由，我的朋友。你拥有耐性，而我没有，我会试着向你学习这种自制力。

但我依然坚持这场论辩中我最初的观点，那就是哑炮不能与巫师结婚。这看上去很残忍，而我也希望事情能有所不同。但只要他们与麻瓜享有同等级的地位与保护，就会受到相应的同等限制。对于婚姻，他们可以从哑炮和麻瓜两者之间加以选择。尽管有些苛刻，但我以为那已经算公平了。

盖勒特留]

洛基送走回信之后，那个被阿不思使用过、又经由他重复的短语依然在他脑海里回荡。为了更伟大的利益。他们所作的一切，都是为了更伟大的利益。

他往墨水瓶里蘸了下羽毛笔，在那张写满文字的纸上找到了一处空白，落笔而下：为了更伟大的利益。紧接着，他又画了一个死亡圣器的符号。他们将去收集圣器，这样他们就能得到力量，就能改变世界，就能为更伟大的利益做出贡献。如此简单，如此轻易。双剑合璧，天下无敌。

听到翅膀的扑打声，盖勒特抬起头，看见洛基朝窗户这边飞来。然而，阿不思的窗台上却停着一只黑色的猫头鹰。阿不思房间的台灯映出它的轮廓，在黑暗之中那剪影依稀可见。洛基降落下来，而盖勒特看也不看它一眼，只是盯着那只黑猫头鹰。阿不思从他的视线中闪过，他从猫头鹰腿上解下了什么东西。

直到洛基低头啄了啄盖勒特的手指，他才注意到这只小猫头鹰的存在。他解下羊皮纸条，却没有展开，而是重新拿了一张往上面写。他的字迹比之前的潦草了一点，因为下笔过重，纸面被划破了。

[那只猫头鹰是谁派来的？]

他将纸条系上洛基的腿然后放飞它，凝视着打开的窗户，羽毛笔尖轻敲着桌面直至小家伙飞回。盖勒特一把从它的腿上扯下字条，甚至没顾得上解开绳子。为此洛基不满地抗议了一声。

[那是埃菲亚斯（注3）寄来的，我的一个好友。我们本来约好一起去旅行，因为家母的过世作罢了。但他还是会写信给我，告诉我他的旅程近况。他现在人在埃及。]

[一个好友？你被关在家里照顾弟妹的这会儿，他却向你炫耀他的吃喝玩乐？在我看来他不太像个好友。]

[真的，盖勒特！你的话太尖刻了。他对于所见所闻很兴奋，我不能怪责他。如果我们换位思考，我想我也会给他寄送类似的信件。我很高兴他能写信过来，真的。自从进霍格沃茨第一年，我们就是朋友了。我得说，由于今年没法回去见他，我多少还有点遗憾来着。]

[你们很亲近吗？]

[当然，他是我最好的朋友。]

盖勒特盯着这最后一张信笺良久，然后从书桌前再次起身。洛基看着他把窗户关上窗帘拉好，困惑地低鸣了几声。坐回位子上，他再次看向那张字条。之前阿不思寄来的有关他们计划的字条依然卷成一团弃在桌角。盖勒特小心翼翼地拣起他与阿不思来回互传好多次的那张羊皮纸，从猫头鹰的问题开始审阅。

他将它对折了一次，接着又小心地折了几下。他移开油灯上的玻璃罩，火苗闪了一下，但没有熄灭。盖勒特用食指和中指夹住羊皮纸，纸张下端凑近火苗点着。他将点燃的羊皮纸丢在书桌上，看着它卷起，燃烧，变色，最后枯萎。待到它变成桌子上的一摊灰，他把灰烬撒入台灯灯座的灯油里，玻璃罩安回原位。然后他吹灭灯光，在黑暗中，爬上了床。

鸟喙敲打窗户的声音传来，他却没有爬起来。毫无疑问，那是伊卡鲁斯，带着阿不思的信笺，询问他为何沉默，为何他房间的灯熄了。通常他们都会告知对方自己的就寝。过了几分钟，敲打声停止了。猫头鹰知道自己进不来，于是带着依然系在脚上的字条飞回去了。

注1：名字源自北欧神话中的邪神Loki，此神以聪明狡诈、玩世不恭的态度著称。在此处有暗喻格林德沃的性格。  
注2：引自《哈利波特与死亡圣器》第十八章。  
注3：Elphias Doge，阿不思在校期间的好友，原著中他为邓布利多之逝写了悼词。


	5. 被遗忘的黑暗传说

姨祖母敲响房门的时候，盖勒特.格林德沃还躺在床上。昨夜他只浅浅地眯着一会儿。听见敲门声乍起，他睽了一眼房门，既没有去开，也没有做声回应的意思。过了一会，直到敲门声再度响起，他这才坐起身。

“盖勒特! 都这个点了你还睡着么?”巴希达姨祖母的声音听着真是愈加教人抓狂了。“快给我起来，穿好衣服。阿不思在楼下等你。这可怜的孩子等你起床都等了半小时了！”

“我马上就下来。”盖勒特回道，惟妙惟肖地拿捏出一副似醒非醒的腔调。“让他再稍等片刻。”

听到姨祖母下楼去转达信息，盖勒特从床上下来。他脱掉穿了一整晚的衣服，换上套干净的。用手胡乱抓了抓搭在一起的头发，青年走进浴室耗了片刻，然后步下楼梯。他一路来到书房，看到阿不思坐在那里，这一次，那人膝盖上没有摊着书本。

而这一次，当盖勒特进入房间的时候，他获得了这位访客的全部注意力。在他看来这有种进阶的意义。阿不思微笑着，盖勒特则从那双聪慧的眸中看出了困惑。

“我有点担心昨晚的事情，你为什么不给我回信呢。”阿不思试探道。盖勒特只是耸肩，在他的专属扶手椅上落座。

“我肯定是睡着了。”他回答，打了个满不在乎的手势。

阿不思踯躅片刻。他似乎不确定该做什么，说什么，怎么反应。他犯起了迷糊，而盖勒特则偷乐开了怀。在他看来，这很解气。

终于，阿不思迟疑地开了口。“我和阿不福思说了，他今天同意照看阿利安娜。”盖勒特看着他，眼中的冰冷渐渐融化。“我想我可以带你去对角巷逛逛。我们可以幻影移形一起到那里，鉴于你不认识路。”他补充道。盖勒特想要辩驳，但他知道阿不思是对的。幻影移形要求施法者必须清楚目的地在哪。稍思片刻，他展露一个微笑，阿不思也笑了起来。

“我乐意前往。”盖勒特轻轻点头。阿不思的笑容更灿烂了。他站起身来，似乎等不及想要出发。于是盖勒特也站了起来，不慌不忙地跟着阿不思走出房间。

“看到你俩能一起行动真是太好了！”在这对青年走到门廊的时候，巴希达朗声道。两个男孩都朝她微一颔首。

“阿不思和我去趟对角巷。我晚饭前应该能回来。” 盖勒特告诉她，礼貌起见，他须让她知道他的外出。

“哦，别担心，亲爱的，你尽管玩得尽兴！如果你错过了时间，我会替你留好晚餐的。”说着，女人微笑着向两个男孩挥挥手，看着他们离开。

走出一段距离，阿不思和盖勒特停了下来，彼此对视。盖勒特伸手搭上阿不思的肩膀，阿不思点了点头。只听噼啪一声巨响，两个男孩便消失了。待到身体重新恢复平衡，盖勒特开始环顾四周。

他感到大失所望。

他们正身处一家酒吧门口，店面看上去有些年份。他不大乐意地跟着阿不思走了进去。里面倒还算干净，比外边修葺得好得多，但还是破破烂烂的。门口招牌上的名字倒是跟这地方很合衬——这家店就跟一只破釜一样急需修理。看见红褐头发的青年，有人打起招呼。阿不思认出他们，点头作答。他跟盖勒特靠得很近，金发青年很庆幸没人上来跟他们搭讪。当对方带着他从一扇后门走出酒吧的时候，他眉毛一挑。阿不思在耍他玩吗？面前除了一堵砖墙什么都没有，盖勒特可以确定……而他可一点都没被逗乐。

“阿不思。”他冷冰冰干巴巴地开口。

“盖勒特，且稍等片刻。”阿不思笑着安慰他，然后抽出魔杖，敲了敲墙上的一块砖，这下盖勒特明白了。但见刹那间，砖块重新排列成一个拱门，阿不思领着满腹狐疑的友人穿门而过。“这里，”等两人刚踏入另一侧他便开口道，“就是对角巷。”

盖勒特四下张望，一时语塞，但是他的目光在商店与商店间转来转去，打量着每件东西。这……这不算失望。这里就像阿不思几天前在信中描绘的一样庞大，每家店都值得一观。“这地方不错。”他终于感叹道。听到友人的赞赏，阿不思开心地笑起来。

“我们先去哪里？”阿不思问道，但他心中似乎已有打算。

盖勒特满有把握地回答：“你提到过一家大书店。”

两人出发了。盖勒特跟在阿不思身后半步远处。他必须跟着，因为他对这地方不熟，但他并不在意。不久他们便来到一栋挂着块木板招牌的大房子前。

“到了，”阿不思兴致勃勃地说，“丽痕书店，全英国最好的书店，在鄙人看来。”他带着路，盖勒特跟了进去。

内室比外观看起来更宽敞，盖勒特对着整家店环顾了一圈，感到十分满意。一排排书架井然有序地排列在过道两旁，有梯子可供爬到上层。每个书架上都堆得满满的直达天花板。书店内有几处壁龛，供挑好书的人坐下来试阅以决定是否购买。

“印象深刻，”他对阿不思低声道，“我从未在一个地方见过这么多书，当然，德姆斯特朗的图书馆除外。”

“我知道。这里令人惊叹。如果有时间的话，我真想一整天都待在这。” 阿不思回答。这会儿看来，责任的重担压得他很不爽。盖勒特几乎能猜到他在想什么。一个普通的十七岁少年当然可以在书店消磨一天时光，然而阿不思却做不到。父母过世，他必须照顾好弟妹。

“来吧。”盖勒特热切地说着，拽过阿不思的肩膀将他带往书店深处。这个看似欢迎的动作把阿不思从思绪里拖出来，回到面前成堆的书那里。

“你好，先生们！”一个身高只及盖勒特腰际的矮个男人热情地走了过来。他穿着淡黄色的袍子，额头架着一副眼镜，走起路来一蹦一跳的。“已经在买课本了吗？还是在找什么更有趣的东西？”

“我们已经不上学了。”阿不思说。

听到声音，矮个巫师拉下眼镜，露齿而笑。“阿不思，我的孩子！欢迎，欢迎！我以为在阿不福思买课本前你都不会来这呢。”

阿不思淡淡笑了下，很快便礼貌地回应道：“Worthing先生，这是我的朋友，盖勒特。他是德国人，从没来过对角巷。盖勒特，这位是Worthing先生，他在这家书店工作很多年了。”盖勒特彬彬有礼地低下头，矮个男人亦如是，似乎为得见阿不思的朋友而感到欣喜。

“我在找有关古代传说的书。”盖勒特微笑着对年长的男性道。

“哦，你是个传说爱好者，对吧？” Worthing颔首道，“它们都在左边最后一排，对着墙壁，最后的架子，从下数起第四十至四十二排。”

“非常感谢。”盖勒特回答，礼貌地点了下头，便往前走去。阿不思同Worthing聊了会天，而后跟了上来。等他找到盖勒特时，对方已经站在一部梯子上，单膝抵着细细的木杠子，一手拉出一本书。阿不思点了下魔杖飞快地念出一个召唤咒，附近的一架梯子就滑到了他面前。他攀上去，很快便与盖勒特位处同高。

“圣器相关？”他心领神会地勾起嘴角。

“你如何得知？”盖勒特回以呵呵一笑。

有好几分钟，两人都默不作声地翻阅着书本。他们以极快的速率从架子上抽放书册，查看内容和目录，但“圣器”这个词语出现的频率很低。有那么几篇文章里提到过这三件物品，但仅限只言片语。一本书接着一本书，男孩们开始感到心灰意冷了。

“这本依然没有。”阿不思咕哝着，移开由他查阅的第十本书。合计起来大约是第二十本了。

“这也没有。”盖勒特将他刚翻完的书籍插回书架。

阿不思从他负责的那层中继续抽出一本。“这本也许有希望，”他念出标题，“Morgana Lafen写的《被遗忘的黑暗传说》。”盖勒特兴致顿起，他抬起头俯视阿不思打开的封面。完好的书脊发出一声清脆的轻响。从封面上标注的时代来看，这本书鲜有人阅。他抬眼看向看盖勒特，咧嘴而笑。“这里有整整一章都在介绍圣器。”

“终于，”盖勒特如释重负地长叹道，“我觉得我们该买下这本书然后离开这里。这是我们目前找到的唯一一本提到圣器的了。”

“再说我们还可以回头继续找寻其他的。”阿不思同意道。

两人爬下梯子，阿不思拿着书走到一个柜台前。那里站着一位年轻的女巫。她长得相当漂亮，有褐色的大眼睛和乌黑的长发。盖勒特注意到，当她倾身从阿不思手中接过书查价时，她腹部的曲线微现了出来，她的袍子未能掩起这个隆起。随后抓住他视线的是她手指上的一枚婚戒，旁边还另伴一枚，戒身嵌着一颗黑色的石子。她的语声打断了他的思绪。

“抱歉，亲爱的。我的婚姻幸福美满。”

听到这番话，盖勒特挑起一根眉毛。而她只是对他浅笑。

“这要十四个西可，男孩们。”她说道。

阿不思掏出硬币，盖勒特亦如是。他看了一眼阿不思，两人便达成了书本的支出分配。盖勒特放下七个西可，阿不思也放下七个。女人把书递还给他们，这次由盖勒特接过，然后他们便准备离开。阿不思走出几步远，停了下来，转身朝女人挥挥手。

“谢谢你，Gaunt夫人。”

她笑着点了点头，做了个像是要把他们“嘘”出书店的动作。

刚走出门外，盖勒特就唰地打开了书本，因为翻得幅度太大以致于折断了书脊。

“我们是在这儿找个地方呢，还是直接回家看？”阿不思问道，四处张望有什么可以就坐的地方。

“我想最好还是回家看，”盖勒特提议道，“省的到时候有人听到我们的交谈把我们看成疯子之类的。”阿不思点头同意。他们对望一眼，心照不宣地幻影移形，来到巴希达家门口。

两人一进门就直冲书房。阿不思查看了一下边上的房间，发觉盖勒特的姨祖母今天外出，留下他俩得偿所愿地独处一室。他们各自发动咒语关门上锁，而后盖勒特打开书，翻至第五章，有关死亡圣器的章节。他坐到沙发上，阿不思坐在他旁边，越过他的肩膀俯瞰向书本。

章节标题下面有一个死圣的符号，正是盖勒特在墓地里画给阿不思看的那个。盖勒特念得很大声。

/长久以来，死亡圣器只是个传说。它为孩童们所熟悉，尽管他们并不知晓这个称谓。相关信息源于一段名叫“三兄弟”的童话。通常，死亡圣器指的是接骨木魔杖，复活石，以及隐形斗篷。/

他顿了一下，看向阿不思，“好吧，这貌似挺有希望。”

“准有。”阿不思同意道。他跳过三兄弟故事的回顾段落，继续念读。

/接骨木魔杖，亦被称作死亡魔杖或者命运之杖。根据广大圣器搜寻者反馈，它的存在是最为证据确凿的。它常常销声匿迹几十年，然后总会有一个女巫或男巫主动跳出来，宣称拥有它。他们当中的许多人（部分人员在195至213页提及）都持有一枚戒指作为信物，而第三方来源对魔杖的描述（极少但并非完全不可靠）也很相似。 /

盖勒特继续阅读。

/老魔杖的背后有一段血腥的历史。据称这根魔杖是无敌的，因此很多人都采用谋杀前任主人的方式来获得它。/

另一段不同的内容吸引了阿不思的注意。他小声地把它念了出来。

/顾名思义，复活石可以起死回生。故事中说，复生后的人将介于死亡和生存之间。至于这个部分究竟是用来吓唬小孩、教导他们死亡是必然，还是真有其事，鉴于目前尚无有关这块魔石的追踪或使用记录，我们亦不得而知。/

他轻吸一口气，喃喃自语道：“让死者复生……”

盖勒特看向阿不思，一种奇妙的违和感涌上他的身体。阿不思眼中有一些他无法定义，无法解释的东西。他几近脱口而出，道出他对于他们之间存在某种分歧的觉察，然而他打住了。心底有个声音告诉他这事应该先放一边，先别去触碰。有一个美好的未来在等着他。不论他们之间有什么隔阂，都将在建设未来的路途中消失。

“我们可以拥有他们。”盖勒特静静地说，一手搭住阿不思的肩。他冲着书点了下头，念出上面的一节。

/虽然偶有目击者得见圣器中的一两件，但却从未有人声称过集全它们。许多狂热爱好者认为，一个人只有出于高尚的目标，才能集齐三件圣器。/

盖勒特补充道：“我们拥有那样的目标，阿不思。我们的目的是帮助全世界，无论巫师还是麻瓜。我们会拥有它们。非吾辈莫属也。”

这段陈论引得阿不思颔首，并展露一个淡淡的微笑。“我们能集全它们。有圣器在这边，我们无人可挡。”

“接骨木魔杖是无敌的。试想看，我们将以何等效率登台掌权。武力是必需的，但万事尽量从轻。”他补充道，抬了下手似是致歉。“总而言之，我认为我们不会遭到太多抵抗，虽说肯定会有人不顾我们给出的逻辑，不惜一切代价地阻挠我们。但只要我俩之一持有接骨木魔杖，就足够震慑并说服大众，我们是正义的一方。只要有这么一件圣器认同我们的目标足够高尚。”

阿不思微微点头。他又轻轻加了句，“还有复活石……”

“它会引来很多追随者。倘若它能让死者完全复活，试想他们会多么的感激涕零。试想他们将如何义无反顾地效忠于我们，因为他们欠我们一条命。如果魔石只能唤回一个幻影，介于生死之间，那或许仍有用处。”

阿不思再度点头。然而盖勒特太过沉浸在自己的思维中，未发觉阿不思并非真心首肯。假使盖勒特再多加留心一点，他就会明白他关于魔石的想法与忠诚的追随者其实相去甚远。没人谈到隐形衣。他们曾在一次聊天时谈论过各自的魔法技巧，比较后得出他俩都具备随心所欲隐藏踪迹的能力。

盖勒特开始快速浏览这一章的书页，直至寻到期望的内容才停下。“接骨木魔杖的历史追溯，”他对阿不思说，引起了对方的注意。几十年以来，魔杖所属一直是未知的，但是，盖勒特指出，第一个有记录的主人，或者说第一个被记录下来的自诩拥有它的人，是Antioch Peverell。

“那会费些功夫，”阿不思沉吟道，“但我们或许能够回溯三兄弟的历史，从而得知他们的族系所在。”

“多半是在巫师界，”盖勒特应答道，“诚然，我们必须那么做，要是能找出圣器现在在哪就好了。魔杖，魔石，还有斗篷。”他笑了一笑，尽管他嘴角的牵动看上去更像是在冷笑。“毕竟，全套得手才能成为死亡的主人，即便我们不需要斗篷。”

“是啊，”阿不思静静地说，而这次盖勒特注意到了他那疏离的语调，“我们不需要斗篷……”


	6. 伙伴关系

在盖勒特的大力鼓动下，巴希达.巴沙特再次全天外出，正合他意。七月无声地流逝，而八月悄然迫近。天气却毫无变化，依然炎热，偶尔会有短暂的阵雨。大多数居于戈德里克山谷的麻瓜住房都门窗大开，一些巫师住家也开启了窗户。不过魔法却可以让他们远离燥热。

两位年轻人呆在巴希达家那间盖勒特的专属卧室里。盖勒特.格林德沃坐在书桌前的椅子上。桌上放着一根魔杖，椅子则被转成一个背转书桌的角度。金色的卷发经过了青年早晨的精心打理。他此刻正面对另一个男孩，红褐头发的阿不思.邓布利多。桌上那根魔杖正是他的。至于盖勒特，他的魔杖总是随身携带。阿不思看上去不大自在，时常整整他的衬衫领子，为此盖勒特已经嘲笑他好几次了。阿不思看上去一点也不生气，毕竟，这不是他的错。

盖勒特早就阐释过麻瓜服饰的各种利好，这成了他困扰阿不思的诸多喜好之一。盖勒特解释说，那是他反对将两个世界隔离的表征。他以为，就算两者并不平等，麻瓜对于巫师依然有其价值。阿不思觉得这个逻辑没错，于是几天前他让猫头鹰送信给盖勒特说想要些那样的衣服。盖勒特欣然答应，两天后就给他带了一些来。而这一次来访，阿不思正穿着它们，盖勒特可以明显看出他以前从没穿过类似的东西。

阿不思注意到他的朋友正饶有兴趣地旁观他与这些麻烦的衣物作各种斗争，譬如一个劲儿地拉扯那高耸而硬挺的衬衫衣领。他并未对此作任何评述。“那么，你的看法呢。”阿不思问道，盖勒特的神思被拽了回来。这是那人针对他们未来的律法提出疑问时的惯用语调。“对于摄魂怪？”

盖勒特思考了几分钟。这正是他欣赏阿不思的地方：他总是能提出盖勒特不曾考虑过的问题。“摄魂怪？”他重复道。阿不思点头。“我以为，就这个问题，它们所占的分量很重，因为我们将从英国开始。只是，我不确定。我以前从未想过它们。”他承认道。

“我不喜欢让它们看守犯人的这个主意。”阿不思宣称。

“为什么不？他们不仅从生理上，也从心理上禁锢住犯人。”盖勒特指出。

“那很残忍，”阿不思陈述道，“将你强迫禁锢在一生中最可怕的记忆里，把你的灵魂永远吸走。大多犯人的最终命运，都将遭受摄魂怪之吻，通常这时候他们已经彻底疯了。把被囚禁者逼到疯狂是不人道的。再说，摄魂怪是黑暗的生物，你教人们该如何评价依靠那种东西上位的当权者？”

盖勒特看到他的朋友谈起摄魂怪时脸上肌肉紧崩，两眼放光。“我以前从没见你这么激动，我的朋友。”盖勒特喃喃道。阿不思有些发窘，于是金发男孩温和地加了句，“我只是就事论事。”他笑了一下，阿不思自己也笑了起来。盖勒特抬起手示意默许，而后道：“好吧。那些用来关押违抗法律的麻瓜，以及危害巫师、麻瓜两界的巫师的监狱里将不会有摄魂怪。现在有一个新问题：判罪的标准是什么？”

“麻瓜对巫师动用武力，这是显然。”阿不思回道，并继续说了下去。“诚然，对任何人动用武力都将受到惩罚。我应该表述得更清楚些：一个麻瓜对巫师动用武力企图令其施展魔法，或者出于个人目的而强求对方施展魔法的行为。”

盖勒特点头。“其它出于各种理由的攻击，诸如麻瓜攻击巫师，巫师攻击巫师，都将被归类到动用武力的范畴并得到相应惩罚。我认为处以罚金是最合理的措施。”

“巫师攻击麻瓜也应如此。” 阿不思补充了一句，说得很柔和。他以为他朋友仅是无意间忽略了那种可能性。

盖勒特凝视他片刻，然后耸耸肩答道：“哦，是的。那自然。”

“我很赞同。但是，以偷窃为目的的严重攻击或者肆意造成的伤害，不管是针对何种对象、经由何人指使，都应被判入狱。” 阿不思沉默了一会，然后问道：“那么怎样的罪行应该判处死刑呢？”

“谋杀。蓄意谋杀。”盖勒特答道。“过失杀人理当受入狱之罚，但我认为死刑应当保留，为那些对自身行为动机十分明确且导致他人死亡的人。” 阿不思点点头，盖勒特停顿了几分钟。“那么当我们掌权之后，”他问道，“该如何处置那些反对我们的人？”

“如果他们只是嘴上反对，”阿不思开口，从那蓝眼睛中可以看出他的深思熟虑，“那么我们什么也不用做。事实上，我们应当倾听。我们的某些理念在付诸行动之后可能会引发诸多问题，而那些持反对意见的人士就如同好用的指针，他们能为我们指出错误，让我们得以纠正它。”

“言之有理。当局者迷，旁观者清。看看我们，就是这样。” 盖勒特表示赞同。

“但是，倘若他们不只是说说而已，那我们也必须采取行动。”盖勒特很高兴这些话是从阿不思嘴里，而非由他自己说出来的。“如果他们危害，抑或试图对我们或我们周围的人不利，那他们必将受到及时的相应的处置。我们不能允许少部分的激进分子破坏那个良好的体系。”

“我绝对说不到你那个份上。”盖勒特回应道。阿不思将此看作极高的赞誉收下。

谈论结束，两人对视了一会。阿不思想要再度开口提问，盖勒特扬手打断了他。他一言不发地起身，走出房间下楼，回来的时候，左手拿着两只玻璃杯，右手提着一个酒瓶。他把玻璃杯放在书桌上，打开那个标有“火焰威士忌”的瓶子，往两个杯中各倒了半杯酒。他递了一杯给阿不思，对方伸手接过，然后盖勒特坐下来举起自己手中的杯子。阿不思亦然。

“致新的秩序，以及创造它的两个人。”

“干杯。”阿不思回道。

两人呵笑起来，各自饮了一口。盖勒特毫不迟疑地吞了一大口，然后微微闭上眼，品味喉间的醇香。阿不思试着模仿，然而一喝下去就开始剧烈咳嗽，呛得热泪盈眶，只好将身子前倾。过了一阵，他靠回去，被刚才的咳嗽搞得气息不接。他对着盖勒特勉强笑了下。

“第一次。”他解释道，一抹潮红泛上了他的脸颊。盖勒特轻笑起来。

“那么，我表示抱歉！如果我知道你以前从没喝过这玩意的话，我该提醒你，它的初味很烈喔，”他戏谑地笑道，“但是喝个十几二十次后就没事了。”

“看来你喝过很多次。”阿不思回道，盖勒特从他那双蓝眸中看出了羡慕之色。

“是啊，有好几回了。”另一人说道。“当然，德姆斯特朗不许我们喝这个，”他补充道，“但我们谁都没在乎过那些校规校纪。学长们经常会带点什么喝的，我跟他们有些交情，所以他们大多乐意叫上我，就像他们喜欢跟我玩决斗。当然，“他哼笑道，“我以为他们第一次让我尝那玩意儿是出于报复。那会儿我14岁，在一场决斗中战胜了一名17岁的学生。当晚他们敬我酒，然后看着我的反应哈哈大笑。”对盖勒特来说，那是一段趣闻，但阿不思只是淡淡笑了下，似乎并不认为那有什么有趣之处。

许久，两人都没有再碰他们的火焰威士忌，只是将杯子捏在手中。他们对望彼此，恁寂静蔓延开去。阿不思的表现在盖勒特看来，显得相当气定神闲。或许他会为火焰威士忌一事受到友人调笑而有些不快，但看起来他并没有生多大的气。反倒是盖勒特，让这番静默唤起了一股奇特的违和感，从那双恬静的凝视着他的蓝眼睛里面。

又过了一刻，盖勒特再次举杯。阿不思小小犹豫了下也照做了。“致伙伴关系，”盖勒特致辞道，“我们的事迹将流芳千古，即便我俩的尸首已经入土。”

“致伙伴关系。”阿不思回应道。

两人又开始喝，不过这次都换成了小口的啜饮。阿不思喝得有些畏缩，显然酒精的味道和效力正在他体内挥发。盖勒特以为那并不太难习惯。再一次地，寂静降临。这回盖勒特感觉好受多了，因为两人都在喝着酒。阿不思似乎开始享受起他的火焰威士忌。初味的不适感已经过去，现在他已经习惯了那种效力。终于，他想起他们的谈话，于是看向盖勒特。

“所以，我们的监狱里不会有摄魂怪了。”

“当然不会。”

“那么它会有什么？”

“有什么？”

“必须有什么来防卫它。我建议聘用巫师，但那样会给犯人制造接触魔杖的机会。我蛮同意阿兹卡班终身折断囚徒魔杖的判罚。然倘若想让罪犯远离魔杖，我们又该教谁来看守他们呢？”

“那是个好问题，我的朋友，”盖勒特一边回答，一边呷着酒杯中的火焰威士忌，“马人或许能够胜任此位，但他们老爱四处晃荡。如果采用龙的话则会增加太多不确定因素。鬼魂们又拦不住人。”他闭上眼，开始思考有任何，某种不邪恶的生物可以维护起秩序。“我确信，我们只能安排值得深信且实力强大的巫师来管理监狱了。”

“抑或是，”阿不思灵光一闪，“我们封禁监狱内部，让巫师们在外面看守。可以组织家养小精灵准备食物，然后用咒语为囚徒送饭。没有魔杖，他们无法从结界中逃脱，而在外围巡逻的巫师可以阻止试图解救他们的人。”

“阿不思，我的朋友，‘天才’一词已经衬不上你。你太超凡了。”盖勒特微笑道。他默默地举杯致意，阿不思的杯子也抬了起来，与对方轻碰了一下。这一轮，他们一饮而尽，然后纵声大笑，同时轻微的醉意也开始涌上来。

盖勒特乐得于此。他曾经真的喝得烂醉过，那并不算是一次愉快的体验。完全失控，隔日醒来只剩下零碎的记忆。虽说那晚上没发生什么大不了的事，他却宁可记住那些无聊乏味的时光，而不是将自己的所作所为忘得一干二净。但这回的感觉很不一样。周围的一切似乎变得轻飘飘的，他笑得比以往更欢畅，即使阿不思就在旁边。而他至此仍旧能控制自己的思维和行动，或者，至少思维上是清醒的。

“你我将成为伟人。” 盖勒特喃喃道。他站起身，离开他的椅子，挨着阿不思坐到床边。他们的酒杯几乎空了，但再来一杯也不坏。只要阿不思想要，他可以再给他倒一杯，当然他也必须喝完自己的那份。“我们将名垂青史，我们的合作将震古烁今。我们将要达成的，乃是别人几个世纪以来做梦都不敢设想的事业。”他低低地说着，脑袋靠向阿不思，让他俩凑得更近些。盖勒特轻笑一声，继续说道，“一代又一代的莘莘学子将阅读我们的故事，以我们为偶像，膜拜我们。”

阿不思什么都没说，但他并没有避开这份越来越近的距离。他的眼睛半合着，盖勒特感觉阿不思所受到的火焰威士忌的效力与他是一样的。缓慢地吸了口气，盖勒特稍一颔首片刻，但很快抬起来，直视阿不思的眼睛。心领神会地，盖勒特将脑袋微微前倾，然后用自己的嘴唇贴住了阿不思的。阿不思含糊地咕哝了一声，却不似抗议，当他回吻的时候似乎也并不在意这个行为的意味。这份联结持续了有好几分钟，两位青年都没有要结束的意思。最后是盖勒特先撤回了身体。

他沉重地喘着气，睽进阿不思的双眼良久。终于，他开口了，声音冷静而又热切，阿不思知道那真诚的语气做不了假。“我不得不承认，这是我第一次做什么事情。”

阿不思没有回答，但他的眼神告诉了盖勒特答案：尝鲜的人只是他一人。盖勒特不想让那破坏自己的兴致，于是他又靠上前去，再次捕获阿不思的嘴唇。他的手环上阿不思的肩，而阿不思的一只手滑到盖勒特的后脑勺，缠上那些金色的发卷。盖勒特继续前移，压着阿不思向后靠去，以承应他的动作。阿不思另一只空闲的手支在床垫上，但他很快就发现手不够用，他必须动用整条前臂来支持他的重量。他的身体愈倾愈倒，而盖勒特依然延续着这个吻。现在他差不多是伏在阿不思身上，一条腿曲起，另一条腿的膝胫抵着床垫，以支撑这个姿势。

接吻持续了几分钟。而后盖勒特抬起头来，俯视阿不思问道：“是谁？”

“埃菲亚斯。” 阿不思承认。他因着这份坦白而涨红了脸。盖勒特倒没现出生气的样子。他只是将手中盛着火焰威士忌的玻璃杯放到地上，又取过阿不思的那杯放在他的旁边。

“多久前？”

“第一次？还是最后一次？”这引发不小的反响。看到盖勒特隙紧的双眼，阿不思似乎有点后悔这么问。不过，金发男孩并没有改变他们的位置或者拉开两人间的距离。

“两个都说。”这已经不再是问题或者请求了。这是命令。为了缓和他尖利的语调，不让阿不思心生抵触，盖勒特默不作声地解开对方衬衫上的两颗钮扣，并将衣领拉开。他埋下头去，嘴唇贴着裸露的皮肤下移。阿不思在他身下颤动了一下，但盖勒特没感觉出想要停的意思，于是他继续亲吻他。

“我们，”阿不思轻声说着，被这份触碰刺激得喘不过气来，“15岁。我快16了。在寒假期间。我，”他顿了一下，因着颈间绵延的触感而抓紧了盖勒特的头发，“留在了霍格沃茨而他也是。我们，”他又一次停了下来，盖勒特正用另一只手将他束在裤子里的衬衫扯出，然后探了进去，手指贴着阿不思赤裸的腰侧，“直到六年级以前都不是认真的。”这话显然不是盖勒特想听的，鉴于他在阿不思脖子上重重咬了一口，咬得留下了一个印子。阿不思痛得惨叫出声，但在盖勒特改用嘴唇抚慰肌肤之后，他唯剩叹息的份了。虽然以前没做过，但盖勒特看来还是知道得不少。“最后一次，”阿不思续道，他觉得自己须对盖勒特倾盘托出，“是我收到我母亲去世消息的那天晚上。我们本来准备好第二天一起去旅行的。”

盖勒特未有做声回答，不过他从阿不思的脖子边仰起头来，看着对方的蓝眼。此时此刻，阿不思气喘吁吁，完全倒在床上。他一只手仍然扶着盖勒特的脑袋，但劲道放松了，另一只手也松开了床单。盖勒特拱下头去再一次吻住阿不思，对方热切地回应着。盖勒特有种好笑的感觉，似乎阿不思想要为之前的坦白作出补偿。这个吻的时间很短，盖勒特再一次首先撤开。

“看来你比我经验丰富。”盖勒特喃喃道。他含情脉脉地望着他的友人，微微勾起嘴角，指尖攀上阿不思裸露的一边，引得一声让人血脉卉张的低吟。他补充道， “你得教我该怎么做。”

阿不思半含笑着回道：“我以为我可以附议。”他稍稍坐起身，按着盖勒特的后脑勺，让他们的嘴唇再次交缠在一起。

这个吻很激烈。盖勒特的双手开始大力解开阿不思的衬衫。作为回应，阿不思也扯出盖勒特的衣衫以回报这份热度。他花了点时间来叫停盖勒特的动作，好把他的魔杖从袖子里抽出来，放到地板上玻璃杯的旁边。而后，两位青年继续解着那些数不清的扣子。待上衣敞到两侧，他们也断开了吻，阿不思直起身来把衬衫脱掉，而盖勒特只是抖了抖便褪掉了他自己那件。扬起一抹微笑，盖勒特俯身凑到阿不思的耳边，悄然道：

“To true partnership.”

本章完


	7. 翻倒巷之旅

八月的第一天，盖勒特.格林德沃独自站在对角巷里。他的姨祖母叫他跟她一起来这。阿不思没能加入他们。阿不福思今天要去买课本，因为一个月后他就要回霍格沃茨了，这意味着阿不思必须待在家里陪着阿利安娜。巴希达.巴沙特考虑到总是让她曾外甥独自宅在屋里会不利于他的健康，所以坚持要他跟她同行。然而才到对角巷，就见他一副兴味索然的模样，于是她给了他一袋钱，打发他爱干嘛干嘛去。

拿到钱后，他第一个选择便是回丽痕书店。店内挤满了正在翻找课本的学生。美丽的Gaunt夫人认出了他，冲他挥了挥手。他起手回应，不太确定对方看没看见。想到没在书店撞上阿不福思还真够运气的。好不容易争到一方喘口气的空间，盖勒特终于意识到，这种状况下要想在书店里找到什么，简直是浪费时间。

要不是这群成堆的小孩子，他本来还想去奥利凡德魔杖店转一下的。这位英国魔杖匠人的风格同格里戈维奇的截然不同，这一点他在与阿不思互观魔杖的时候就发现了。他自己的魔杖十二又四分之三英寸长，紫杉木，含有龙的心脏腱索。 阿不思的那根则是十一英寸长，檀木制，里面有一根独角兽的鬃毛。盖勒特琢磨着是否该检修一下他的魔杖，以确保它的性能始终维持在最佳状态，他还考虑要不要换到根新魔杖。但那样并不值得，他提醒自己，他的最终目的乃是要找到圣器之一来取代它！因此最后，他还是打消了去拜访奥利凡德魔杖店的念头。

“或许可以等下次。”他自语道。

于是，漫无目的地，金发青年就这样在对角巷的街道上逛游。这地方很大，而他总是偏爱那些门庭冷落的处所。一条空荡荡的街道吸引了他的视线，旁边竖着一块招牌。

“翻倒巷？”他扬起头大声念出。如果阿不思和他一起来的话就能解答他的疑问，甚至无需踏足就会知道这条街上到底有什么。可现在没有向导。于是他耸了耸肩，不假思索地踅进这条空街。

他脚下的这个地方，可以说是，与对角巷截然不同。后者拥有宽敞的街道以及五彩缤纷的商店，而翻倒巷的路都是窄窄的。店门黑黢黢地开着，橱窗里几乎没什么东西，让路过的人无法猜到店内有什么。它们仿佛是一种警告，又像是一种诱惑。对角巷里总是熙熙攘攘，至少盖勒特去的两次都遭遇那样的情形，而翻倒巷则显得安静得多。

“啊，看看谁来了？”一个女人捉住了盖勒特的一条胳膊，嘶声道，“一个可怜的学生，迷路了？”

“学生？我可不是。”盖勒特面朝向她，冷然反诘。

她的长相非常奇特，外表看起来年轻，但那双灰眸的颜色很浅，仿佛蒙翳一般盲盲然。她的体态显现出她的年龄，她看起来不像是这个时代的人。她听到盖勒特的回答，却未有任何表示，反而把他的胳膊抓得更紧了些，让他无法挣脱。另一只曲起的手攀上一缕金色的卷发，随后是脸颊。他想要逃开，因为她的手冷冰冰的，好像死人。

“你在寻找着什么你不该拥有的东西。”她似乎正看进他的双眼。这份古怪的注视让盖勒特升起一股凝冰之感，仿佛那双眼睛看穿了他，要进到他心里去。“但是，哦，你会得到它的。有那么一时半会，你会达成你的渴求。但是，骄傲！骄傲，是一切君王的死穴！你拥有那样的印记，少年。骄傲会把你绊住，将你绊倒。”

“放开我！”盖勒特厉声道，他终于挣脱了她异常牢固的束缚。一种无法言喻的恐惧笼罩了他。他转身走开，想要甩掉这个怪人。

“你会记得我的，当骄傲引你走向垮台之时，格林德沃大人。”女人静静地说道。盖勒特回首想问她怎么知道自己的名字，她已经消失不见了。

转身踏上翻倒巷里又一条阴暗潮湿的小径，盖勒特试图安慰自己。也许这是因为他姨祖母曾向朋友们提过他的名字，而他们之中又恰好有人认识这个怪女人。抑或这原本就是他姨祖母的安排，让她出现，警告他远离这个地方。他以为以上两种都说得通，反正不是前者就是后者，不然没法解释为何这个疯女人会做出那样的言行。

可若她是疯的，又怎会知晓他名字？

回过头想，她的话其实挺发人深思。骄傲，一切君王的死穴。过了一会，盖勒特摇摇头。这个念头简直可笑，他竟把一个女人的故作惊人之语当成了预言。倘若自己真信了那些话，他岂非比她还要疯狂！

为了让自己抛开这些奇想，他走向出现在眼前的第一家店。店面很窄小，挤满了看上去曾经光鲜一时的东西。门上有块招牌，盖勒特进店后回过头才注意到它，上面写着“拉斯金奇品店”。店如其名，到处都是诱人的奇珍异宝，随意堆叠在架子上、盒子里。成堆的书籍压在旧衣服上，金制笔尖的羽毛笔躺在魔药瓶旁边。教一个人在这种地方寻找某样东西，估计会找到抓狂。但对于时间充裕且又没什么特定目标的盖勒特来说，这份无序的背后，似乎暗藏天机。

他发现一张半边还算干净的书桌，于是爬了上去。之前他开门的时候曾响过一声门铃，但主人并未现身。坐在书桌上，他拽过旁边的一个盒子，顾自翻弄着里面的内容。大部分是陈旧的书籍，由于书脊蒙尘开裂，很多名字已经无法辨读。他打开一本，用手指点着字里行间。书是用拉丁文写成的。他在心里大声念出这些文字，一边竭力回想自己在德姆斯特朗头两年被逼着学会的粗浅的拉丁文。虽说他仍需要另一本书来对照翻译，但就他读懂的段落来看，这卷书所记载的乃是相当强大的黑魔法。相当有意思。他把书放在身侧的桌面上，而其余比较无趣的则被置于地上的盒子边。

等到盒子清空，盖勒特将书册重新装回。他拿着那本选定的书，又逛了一会，在一处狭小的壁龛前找到一个矮而结实的书架，坐了上去。他将书放到一旁，拉过另一个盒子，再次开动他的搜寻工程，一旦觉得无用，就把它们扔到盒子一边。当他进行到一半的时候，一个声音在他身后响起。

“挑得还愉快吗？”

盖勒特心下一惊，跳了起来。他微微侧转，迎上一位驼背瘸腿的瘦削男子。那人长得一只眼睛大一只眼睛小，但盖勒特直视着他。他可以被人吓到一次，但绝不会被吓第二次。

“这家店很有趣。”盖勒特回答。

“我们这的客人不太多，”店主微笑着解释道，“你大约是近几年来头一个。但这样也好，免得我到处翻箱倒柜地找什么，你说对不？”

“我理解，尽管我并不认为会有谁特地跑这个地方来买什么。这里看上去更适合做一些‘不经意间的邂逅’。”

“你真是个聪明蛋！”店主大赞道，并兴奋地点了点头。再一次端视眼前这位青年，他的笑容更欢了。“你正在寻找什么。”盖勒特挑起一根眉。“哦是的，你想要的可多着呢，但我以为有一样最让你上心。决斗，”他示意盖勒特身旁的那本书，“是其中之一，很对味，但还够不上，不是么？”

“你……”盖勒特犹豫了一下，但还是坦诚道，“说得没错，先生。”

“那么是甚，小哥？你梦寐以求的是甚？让你窒息的那样东西，究竟是甚？”他再一次看向盖勒特，表现得兴奋异常。“咱这店，挺特别的，您瞧。你肯定是想什么东西想急了，才会到这儿来。你不可能一下子找全所有，事儿不是那样办的。但你心知这儿有料，对不？连你血管里都可以感觉得到，不是么？”

“是的。”盖勒特答道。他开始意识到为什么翻倒巷是个禁忌了，然而他的兴致已经被挑起。他开始感到口干舌燥，对方的话语让他内里燃起一抔奇妙的火焰。“我在寻找圣器，”沉默了片刻，他注视着男人说道，“死亡圣器。我渴望拥有它们，成为死亡的主人。”

“圣器！”男人没有多说，一瘸一拐地向过道走去。盖勒特再也坐不住了，他一把抓起书，快步跟上老人。当他赶上对方时，他们已经进入了另一条走道。驼背男人弯下腰，从一个盒子里扯出什么。“圣器。”他低语道。盖勒特无言以对。他多少觉得这个男人就和他初到翻倒巷时遇到的那个女人一样疯狂，但心中某个声音教他保持沉默。终于，男人站了起来。“我一直在等待寻找圣器的人。是的，你会做得很好。一个决斗家，值得拥有圣器。不管Margarethe怎么说，这个世界必然是属于强者的。愚蠢哟，愚蠢的女人，妄图改变固有的规律，哦是的。”他对盖勒特说道，更像是在自言自语。青年看到对方做出一个手势，便顺从地低下头。老人将一件东西挂上他的脖子。他抬起头低眉一看，发现那是一条黄金项链。金质的链坠恰好碰及他的锁骨，大约一两英寸厚，呈三角形状。三角形内部有一个玻璃球，球内装着半瓶黑色的液体。穿过球体，自上而下是一根银色的短棒。

“圣器的标志。”盖勒特悄声说道。

“好个聪明蛋。”老人破裂的语声让人忍不住想打颤，但盖勒特的心跳太快，什么都没想。“这可不是普通的标志，这是由三兄弟亲手打造的。你只需选定一件圣器，任何一件，然后喝一口里面的液体，从瓶口，”他指了指三角形的尖端，“这里，然后你就会被一路指引着直到获得那件圣器。当然，你须付出代价。”

“说吧，如果你要钱的话——”盖勒特开口道，但男人摇了摇头。

“不，别。甭管我。那书，那护身符，都是你的。后边还会再来个人，拜托我给他找某样东西。那家伙得付帐。而你没开口问就找着了，所以它们是你的。你所要付出的代价，由瓶里的魔药决定。”他的笑容加深了，露出几颗烂牙。“虽说没魔药你也能找到圣器，但它会帮助你，指引你。是的，它会指引并帮助你。但你须付出代价，一份很大的代价。 ”

“为了得到老魔杖我什么都愿意做。”

“好选择，好选择……是的，你愿意。我看得出来。你什么都愿意付出。”

“什么都愿意。”

“然后你就会得到魔杖。”

“这些宝贝你真的一分钱也不要我付？”

“什么都不用。我们的生意谈完了，你得迎接你的命运了。你马上就要迎接它，我看得出来。你会毫不犹豫地接受你的命运。你会的。”

老人将他带出商店。一路上，盖勒特端详着挂在自己颈间的链坠。

“谢谢你，先生。”他在门口对老人说道。

“没什么大不了的，我的孩子。但愿在你迎接命运之时还记得我老拉斯金，小哥。很高兴见到你，格林德沃大人。”他关上门，然后，在盖勒特来得及问他为何会知道自己名字之前，门就消失了。那个老人，盖勒特想起来，他说过只有迫切寻找某样东西的人才能发现他的店，而他已经得到了他要的器具，他的所需。

榛色的眼睛再一次望向那个链坠，审视里面的黑色液体。真想现在就喝下魔药，但他忍住了。还不着急，他可以等。反正迟早它都将引领他得到接骨木魔杖，没必要赶时间。他得告诉阿不思这件事。他们可以借助这个东西寻找圣器，两人一起，少说也能找到两件。但如果他告诉阿不思，也许阿不思亦会想得到老魔杖。他们还没商量过谁该去找哪样，尤其是魔杖的归属问题。阿不思以前从未对魔杖表示过任何兴趣，可一旦获得方向性的指示，那样诱人的优势，谁不会动心呢？

如是自问着，盖勒特将他新得的宝贝埋进衬衫内他人看不见的地方。他要等自己找到接骨木魔杖之后再告诉阿不思，让阿不思用它去找复活石。这才是正确的做法。他并非要把这藏起来不让阿不思知道，只是想等一阵子再告诉他而已。

“年轻人！”一位蹲在坩埚前的老妇人将他的神思拽了回来。“来吧，来吧，你的钱包太沉了。”她笑着说道。盖勒特很高兴自己终于遇到了一个不认识他的人，于是走了过去。“瞧你那风风火火的样子，跟我丈夫真像，”她又笑起来，“可惜我刚上了点年纪他就跟一个漂亮美眉跑了，当然那与你无关，亲爱的。你知道这是什么吗？”她指向她的锅炉。

盖勒特走近试闻，一股酸冽得如同隆冬的血污的味道即刻扑面而来，混杂着淡淡的紫丁香，还有新灭的烟烬。那种气味和那粉红的色泽向他公布了答案。“爱情魔药，还是强效版，如果我没猜错的话。”

“一点不错。你打算要多少，孩子？一满瓶？我这只有两加仑。但只需一口，你就能让这世界上任何一个人一辈子地爱着你。”

“我已经拥有那么一个人了。”

“嗯，但女人是善变的生物，跟男人一样。如果她变心了呢？这玩意可以让你永远拴住她的心。”

“我已经有意中人了，而且，”他顿了一下，觉得措辞还是小心为妙，“她会永远爱我。我知道。”

“可惜，可惜！好吧，如果你回家后发现她跟你兄弟好上了，可以再回来这里。”

“一定，夫人。”

盖勒特摇了摇头，走开去。沿途有好几个小贩冲他叫卖，都被他礼貌回绝了。这地方就连毒药也能买到。最后，一家摊位攫住了他的目光。那是一个还不算太老的男人。他走近过去，微微低了下头。男人却几乎无动于衷。

“这是什么玩意？”盖勒特问道。男人看了一眼面前的青年，哼了一声。

“墨水，”男人生硬地回答，“有毒的墨水。只要写一个字，整张纸都会染上毒。你买不买？不买就滚。你们这群人挨在这边只会坏我的生意。”

“我们这群？”盖勒特问。

“学生。我们的货不卖未成年——”

“我成年了。17岁，确切地说。”

“好吧，你看上去不像。到底买不买，不买拉倒。”

“一瓶多少钱？”

“十个西可。”

盖勒特扔下钱，用不拿书的那只空闲的手拣起一瓶，转身时听到男人催赶的嘘声。他好不容易才忍住想给他下个毒咒的冲动。

算了，盖勒特掂量着，反正这趟跑得还算值得。他溜回对角巷，在路上瞥见正在找他的姨祖母。于是他让自己装作从一家文具店里跑出来，冲她挥挥手。

“巴希达姨祖母！”他呼喊着，看到她笑起来。

“好吧，我很高兴你找到感兴趣的东西了！”盖勒特把钱包交还给她，而她摇头道，“哦，不用，亲爱的。剩下的自己留着吧。你该给自己存点零用钱花花。” 盖勒特觉得没必要告诉她，其实自己从德国带了钱过来。倘若她乐得施舍，他也乐得拿着。

结束今天的行程之后，两人回到巴希达家。盖勒特立马闪进楼上自己的房间里，把那本决斗秘籍摊在床上。他要翻译它，决定了，就今晚。他肯定在楼下书房能找到拉丁文课本。而后他寻思着该如何处置那个墨水瓶。最终，他打开书桌左边的空抽屉，将瓶子收在里边。那样，不到非用不可的时候，他是不会去用它的。

回过身，盖勒特看向屋里的那面镜子，解开衬衫里的项链。他轻轻把玩着它，一面欣赏镜中自己的倒影，喃喃道：“会有好结果的，我相信。”


	8. 红色的缎带

八月的第二天比第一天更炎热，不过还是可以忍受的。巴希达.巴沙特的曾外甥吃完早餐，在房间里待了三个小时，一直注视着阿不思.邓布利多的家。那只黑色猫头鹰又停落在了阿不思房间的窗台上。盖勒特能够想象他友人弓着背伏在桌上，准备随时抽出另一张纸继续奋笔疾书的样子。

自盖勒特与阿不思相遇之后，埃菲亚斯总共寄过两次信，现在又寄了一封。尽管他们的初夜让盖勒特觉得自己的身份已经不再仅仅是朋友了，但他和阿不思关于埃菲亚斯的讨论依然只限于一些陈年旧事，未曾再深入过。更让盖勒特感到难受的是，那晚的事到目前为止，只发生过这么一次。他唯一能期望的，就是那封新寄达的信件或许可以提醒阿不思自问一下，自己是否已经转投了另一个人的怀抱。盖勒特对埃菲亚斯其人几乎一无所知，但这不能阻止他在私下里决断，对于他和阿不思不断迈进的梦想之路来说，此人无疑是有害无益的。

决不能允许他妨碍他俩的伙伴关系。

他的思绪在阿不思放飞猫头鹰的那刻被打断。盖勒特离开窗户，以免惹上监视者的嫌疑。过了几分钟，黄褐羽翼的伊卡鲁斯落在了盖勒特的窗台上，爪上系着一张便条。盖勒特取下便条，在桌上展开念读。

[你愿意到镇上转转吗？阿不福思这会儿有空照顾阿利安娜。]

盖勒特将半干的羽毛笔在墨池里蘸了蘸，构思着该提笔写什么。他本想跟阿不思说他很忙，以此报复他寄给埃菲亚斯的那封冗长而内容不明的信。但他很快打消了这个小心眼儿的念头。这不是阿不思的错，而是埃菲亚斯打从一开始就不该写信给他。是的，这才是关键。

[好啊。]回复写在了纸上，被重新系上伊卡鲁斯的爪子。猫头鹰朝着它来的那所房子飞去。

盖勒特起身备装。他脱掉睡衣，昨天买的那根金项链仍然挂在胸前。不一会儿他就着装完毕了。一件马甲加外套，标准的麻瓜绅士套装。项链裹在衬衫里面，乱糟糟的头发梳了又梳。面朝镜子翻折好领口，对自己的造型彻底满意以后，他离开房间，走下楼梯。

刚打开前门，就看见正等候着他到来的阿不思。盖勒特惊奇地发现对方也穿着麻瓜的服装，虽然看起来不太自在。

“我想我们今天应该深入一下麻瓜的地盘，”阿不思解释，“为观察工作起见。”

“听起来是个绝妙的主意，阿不思，”盖勒特说道，“毕竟，倘若我们想获得合法地位以及支配权，就必须跟那些被统制者们打交道。”

“我也是这么想的。”

两人并肩走过戈德里克山谷那条尘埃飞扬的山路。那些房子，表面上看来并无差别，分不清哪间住着麻瓜哪间住着巫师，就算从屋外的年轻人身上也难以区分。年轻的男巫和女巫在外出时通常身着麻瓜的服装，即便他们的父母亦如此。只有一个微妙的不同点昭示了魔法的存在：接连几个礼拜的旱热天气让麻瓜的草坪变得又黄又枯，而巫师那边却全然无恙，因为主人们时常借助魔法灌溉草地使之保持生机，而非人力输送水分。

“我在考虑一件事情。”盖勒特对阿不思说道。屋外有麻瓜注意到了他们，向他们打招乎，他俩只得挥手回礼。“在我们创造的世界里，我们得想个法子区分麻瓜和巫师。”

“魔杖的持有与否足以说明一切，不是么？”阿不思问道。

“但有例外，有些人选择把他们的魔杖藏起来，比如我自己。持有魔杖，却不显露。”盖勒特回答。阿不思点头回应。

“这我倒没考虑过。你有什么建议吗？”

“我不太确定。总有些什么东西，显而易见，却不会妨碍他们的生活。我们给他们做标记的目的只是为了让他们清楚彼此的身份，然后嘛，比方说，在一个巫师知道自己面对的反对者是一个手无寸铁的麻瓜之后，他就不会采取咒语这种过激的手段对付他了。”

“而一个麻瓜，”阿不思补充道，“知道对方是一个巫师之后，就会谨慎行事以免冒犯对方。”

“的确。这将是一个得益双方的体制。”盖勒特对阿不思喃喃道，更像是在对自己说，“简单的事情，理应如此。”

他们继续并肩而行，走到一家麻瓜酒吧的门口。刚过正午，这家酒吧却依然热闹。几米开外处就能听到里头鼎沸的人声。阿不思和盖勒特互相看了看，用眼神确认了彼此的想法。那样的片刻逗留将会成为一段既有趣又富有启迪意义的经历。不用说，肯定也会很好玩。

馆子本来就小，满满当当的人员让它显得更小了。刚走进去，阿不思就被浓重的烟味呛到。乍看便知，他俩与这地方格格不入。他们穿得很绅士，而周围的人大多身着便装，酒店的老顾客们则都穿着工人阶层的衣服。至少，盖勒特关于服饰的品位就已经标明了他俩局外人的身份。两位青年的到来引起几个人的注目，不过目前为止还没有人跟他们搭话。有人小声交谈着，听不清他们议论的内容，大部分人似乎并不认为这对新来者值得注意而继续闲聊着。

阿不思轻敲盖勒特的肩膀，指向一张空桌子。盖勒特点点头。褐发的巫师占了桌，他金发的同伴则走近吧台。

“你们有什么喝的？”盖勒特向酒吧侍者询问道。

“啤酒，威士忌，杜松子酒。你尽管说吧，我这里都有。”侍者看向他，答道。

盖勒特犹豫片刻。对有些事情他近乎一无所知，麻瓜的酒水就是其中之一。但他并不想承认这点。“两杯威士忌。”他最终宣布。

“上帝，”一个傲慢的声音在他旁边响起，“我们每天都得遭遇你这种人。”盖勒特转身面向说话的男子。那人块头很大，大约长他六岁，眼睛微微眯着。

“我这种人，先生？”盖勒特回答，嘴巴抿成一条细线，“你这话什么意思？”

“我意思说，你这种该死的外国佬！现如今想在一家吧里找到真正的英国人真是越来越困难了；到处都是你们这种人。”见盖勒特全身都僵直了，男子发出一声大笑。“啥？你不爱听哪，小盆友？很遗憾谁叫这都是该死的事实。你们的血统正在糟蹋这地盘！”

“Allan，”侍者对那个男子说道，“你喝高了。别招惹这个男孩。”

“让他说，”盖勒特对侍者厉声道，“我乐得看他自取其辱的样子。”眼角的余光里，阿不思从桌旁起身。他的同伴已然注意到盖勒特似乎被卷入了一场纷争当中。

“你不过是个自以为是的小混蛋，不是么？”Allan怒气腾腾地说道，“得找个人教教你‘本地’的规矩。”他从座位上站起来，俯瞰盖勒特。他比金发青年至少高出半英尺，但盖勒特却未显出丝毫退缩之意。

“你太放肆了，”盖勒特喃喃道，他的表情扭曲成了一个狞笑，“什么时候也轮到你这样的麻瓜来教训我，真是太阳打西边出来了。”

“你叫我啥？”Allan质问。

“我叫你‘麻瓜’。”盖勒特回答。他拟出一种对小孩子说话的腔调，并附上一声短促的笑音。“你确确实实就是，一个麻——”

他还没来得及说完这个词，Allan的双手已经紧握成拳挥将过来。盖勒特被一拳击中，嘴唇登时开裂。青年摇摇晃晃地后退到一张桌子旁，撑住自己。感觉到下巴上的异物，盖勒特抬起手，摸了摸受伤的嘴唇，然后放下手，凝视手中的血迹。

“Allan！”侍者怒喝着从吧台后面走出来，准备阻止他的老主顾再对这位青年出手，“这里不允许打架！你知道的！”

“盖勒特！”阿不思冲上前，看着他同伴血迹斑斑的嘴唇。盖勒特仍然盯着那个打他的男子。

“你——”金发青年发出一声激愤的叱笑，“你竟敢——”他似乎失语了，口音里带着从未有过的粗重，每一个音节都倾泻着无比的震惊和诧异，“你竟敢打我？！”

“竟敢？”Allan咆哮道，“我当然敢！哦，你以为你是哪里的王子啊？如果你还敢过来，我保你再吃我一拳！”

“Allan！”侍者拉住男子的其中一只手臂，试图制止他。

“你以为就你那种程度能够吓倒我？”此刻盖勒特已经是在喊了，他目光中燃烧的熊熊烈火让阿不思畏退到一旁，“让我来告诉你什么是真正的力量！”他把手伸入袖子，阿不思猛冲上前抓住他手腕。

“盖勒特，别！”

“阿不思，放开我！这个人——这个麻瓜！——他活该！”

“盖勒特，《保密法》！”

“我才不管什么该死的——”

“拜托了！”

盖勒特的呼吸仍然粗重，但还是被阿不思最后一声话触动了心弦。他稍稍平静了些许。那双蓝色的眼睛凝视着他，深深吸了一口气。盖勒特没说什么，但他默许了他的同伴将他带离酒吧。盖勒特甚至克制了想要回头看看的冲动，看看就在上一秒他还准备用他已知的任意一个毒咒去对付的那个人。

阿不思将盖勒特带回戈德里克山谷的巫师聚居地。一路上，两个青年都没说什么，之后也没有。阿不思劝盖勒特去他家里。进了屋子，他终于吁出一口气。

“我真不知道你为何要阻止我，” 门一关上，盖勒特就开口了，“他——”

“嘘，”阿不思悄声道，“别太大声。不要让阿利安娜和阿不福思听到你在发火，仅仅因为某个愚蠢的麻瓜。”他一只手抚上盖勒特的脸颊，另一只梳理着那些蜷曲的发丝。“冷静些。”他用平和的声音抚慰着盖勒特。过了一会儿，阿不思移开手，从上衣里掏出魔杖。他将杖尖对准盖勒特的嘴唇，念出一个咒语，皮肤立刻便自动痊愈了。“好些了吗？”

“好多了。”

“到楼上来。我帮你洗掉血迹。”阿不思说道。

两人爬上楼梯。阿不思走在前面。盖勒特瞧了瞧自己那只沾满血污的手。他在楼梯顶端停住了，而阿不思仍然向盥洗室走着。

“盖勒特？”阿不思的声音将友人拉回了现实世界。

“我有了。”盖勒特朗声道。

“有什么？”

“我有区分我们和麻瓜的办法了。”他的声音很平静，所有的怒气都消失了，而他脸上隐约浮现的微笑让阿不思感到愈发局促不安。“他们可以在胳膊上戴上一根丝带。一根红色的缎带。大得足够醒目的那种。这样就完美了。”

“当然，盖勒特。”阿不思应道。他附和着他，确信这只是遭麻瓜袭击的余愤在作祟。“当然。那听起来很好。”

盖勒特沉默着让自己被领入大理石地板的盥洗室。阿不思转开水槽的一个水龙头。盖勒特洗净自己的手和下巴，抬头望着镜中的自己，还有站在他身后的阿不思的倒影。

清洗完毕，他关上水龙头，看向他的同伴，“阿不福思和阿利安娜去哪儿了？”

“也许在楼下，”阿不思回答，“阿不福思很懂得该怎样跟阿利安娜相处。”

“我们可以去稍微私人一点的地方么？”

“当然可以。我带你去我房间吧。”

房间和盖勒特预想中的一模一样。到处都堆满了书籍，有一面墙专门用来挂阿不思在学校经年累月积起来的奖状。一张简陋的写字台，和盖勒特的那张不太一样，上面摆着一只玻璃盒，里面装着两枚不知用什么材料制成的徽章。一枚刻着“级长”，另一枚刻着“学生会主席”。房间非常整洁。地上一张纸也没有，书被堆放得整整齐齐，每一处都一尘不染。床铺整理得干净极了，盖勒特甚至敢打赌，即使在床下也找不到一丝灰尘。

“坐吧。”阿不思说道。盖勒特在床沿坐下，脱去鞋子好让自己感觉舒服些。阿不思坐到他身旁，用一根指头触碰盖勒特的嘴唇，“还疼么？”

“一点也不。”盖勒特向他保证。

“那我放心了。”阿不思回应。两人彼此相视了一会儿，而后盖勒特再次开口。

“我觉得这是一个好主意。”看到阿不思一脸茫然，盖勒特开始详细叙述。“关于是否应该把麻瓜和巫师区分开来好让他们知道彼此的身份，这事我俩的看法已经达成一致了，对吧？”阿不思微微点头。“那么，何不在他们胳膊上绕一根红色的缎带呢？它既醒目，又不会给日常生活带来任何麻烦。”

看出同伴在发言时已经恢复了平静和理智，阿不思开始考虑这个主意。片刻，他点点头。“对，”蓝眼的青年低声说，“我以为这是一个好主意。很简单，只是标记，不会触犯任何人。”

“但是……”盖勒特摸摸自己嘴唇上的伤痕，话音渐弱。

“怎么了？”阿不思问道。

“他们安全么？”

“什么？”

“麻瓜们，他们安全么？你也看到那个家伙做了什么。连一句警告什么的都没有。”

“如果《保密法》没有颁布，情况就不一样了。他知道你是一个巫师，就会向你表示出尊重，”阿不思温柔地抚上盖勒特的手，答道，“你不能以一概全。”

“但是，”盖勒特放下手说道，“或许应该把它放在考虑范围之内。”

“应该把什么？”

“那些没有自知之明的麻瓜。” 阿不思静静地凝视着他的同伴。“当我们建起我们的理想世界时，”盖勒特倾身向前缓缓说道，阿不思也微微向前靠，“我们应当确保麻瓜们都知道他们的身份地位。我们不能干等着直到他们表现出不了解情况的样子；我们应该让他们立即表现出了解。”

“怎么做？” 阿不思问道。

“采取实用的方法，比如小测验之类的。”盖勒特低声道。他斟酌着这个念头，双眼聚焦在那堵墙上。“也许，在他们有了一根标注身份的红丝带之后，让他们邂逅一个巫师，确保他们做到应有的尊重。如果没有，我们可以把他们关起来，直到他们做到。” 阿不思再次看向盖勒特，盖勒特一点没觉察友人皱起的双眉。“把他们关起来，直到他们学会表示出应有的尊重。如果还是没有，那就是他们自己的错了。”

“盖勒特。” 阿不思念完这个词，便抚上盖勒特的面颊。他的身体向前微倾，嘴唇轻悄地贴上了对方。

这个举动吸引了盖勒特的注意。

“阿不思，我正在思考。”盖勒特在阿不思中断这个吻时咕哝道。

“你今天思考得够多啦。”

阿不思再次吻上盖勒特，盖勒特亦开始回吻对方。他抬起手，滑过阿不思的脑袋，手指缠绕着那些长长的赤褐色发丝。阿不思将一只手绕过在盖勒特挂着项链的颈背。感觉到脖颈绕着的异物，他稍稍往后撤开了些距离。因为好奇心，他断开了这个吻，小心翼翼地将链子扯出衬衫。他摸摸那个金色的三角形，并没有察觉盖勒特榛色的双眼正紧盯着他。

“这是什么？” 阿不思问道，“我以前从没见过这玩意儿。新买的吗？”

盖勒特沉默着，编造着一个故事。仅仅停顿片刻，他便有了回答。“不。这东西是我祖父留给我的，在他第一次跟我提起圣器的时候。”

“这黑色的液体是什么？”

“他说这是毒药，但他从没告诉过我解开这条项链好让我摆脱它的方法。”

“那个——” 阿不思刚想发问，然而盖勒特的手从阿不思的发丝间移到了他的下巴上。他用手托起阿不思，再次吻住他，这回加重了力道。阿不思以同样的力度回应着，他的注意力被成功地从项链上转移开去。要打开项链的方法其实很简单，但他不再怀疑，也无从得知了。

几分钟后，盖勒特停了下来，看看阿不思，脸上挂着一个暧昧的笑容。“你觉得我们可以保持安静么？你的弟弟妹妹会不会因为担心你而上楼来查看？”

阿不思发出一声轻笑，抿嘴答道：“不妨试试看啊。”

盖勒特从袖里抽出魔杖，轻轻一扬，便让房门自动合拢，直到啪的一声锁上。在他再次倾身吻上阿不思之前，他轻声耳语道：“谨防万一。”


	9. 阿利安娜的歌声

上午的阳光刺痛了盖勒特.格林德沃的眼睑，迫使它们睁开。他从床上坐起，探向窗外，想不通自己为何从未注意过他姨祖母的房子是朝东的。他环视房间，直到最后一丝睡意从脑袋里消失，才意识到了自己的错误。他并不是在姨祖母的房子里；他和阿不思一起度过了一夜。随后他便发现：此刻床上只剩他一个人。

青年向后仰倒，直到曲起的背骨发出咔的一声脆响。他打完最后一个哈歉，再次环视这个整洁得过分的房间，发现桌上留有一张字条。昨天脱下的衣物被叠成一堆放在床尾。盖勒特穿好衣服，起身走向桌子。

[盖勒特，我去古灵阁了。阿不福思需要一条新的巫师袍，而妖精们不允许任何未满年龄的人取钱。应该不会去太久。敬请自便，不必拘束。

阿不思留]

“见鬼。”盖勒特对自己嘀咕道，轻笑了一声。他拿起便条，将它对折好，塞进口袋里。

青年离开卧室，习惯性地关上身后的房门，然后走进洗手间。他朝镜子里瞥了一眼，理顺那些经由一夜依然散乱而蜷曲的发丝。冰凉的清水泼在脸上，使他完完全全地清醒了。阿不思教他不必拘束，但他对阿不思不在场的状况有些无所适从。还是先来点吃的吧，他寻思道。

盖勒特走出洗手间，下了楼梯，做了他一直都没有机会做的事——在楼下各处房间转悠一圈。到处都没有阿不福思的踪影。盖勒特但愿他还没起床，他可一点也不想跟那个烦人的小鬼打交道。

只有一扇门是紧闭的。盖勒特目不转睛地盯着这扇门，紧接着听到门内传来一个声响。是钢琴。仅仅弹奏了一个音符他就辨出了音色。不一时，又弹了一个音符。这么走进去应该不会有事吧，门外的青年如是想。况且阿不思说过让他不必拘束，他也很想看看房间里到底有什么东西。

展现在眼前的是一个相当宽敞的内室，比别的房间都要开阔的多。一排排书籍陈列在墙头，垂落的帘幕遮挡了窗外的阳光。台灯还亮着。室内摆着一条长沙发以及一张扶手椅供人坐卧。最显眼的当数角落里那架精雕细琢的钢琴。更引人注目的，则是坐在钢琴前的一个女孩。她纤细的食指每隔片刻就按下一个不同的琴键，时不时微微蹙起双眉。

盖勒特得承认，这是一位相当年轻的女子。尽管他知道阿利安娜已经十五岁，但阿不思口中所描述的她一直以一个七八岁小女孩的形象印在盖勒特脑中。她没听到门开的声音，蓝色的双眼全神贯注于面前的乐谱。这位少女有一头金黄色的长发。倘若把窗帘拉开，让一条素白的连衣裙包裹住她纤瘦的身形，盖勒特可以想象那头金发在阳光沐浴之下将会闪现出何等灿烂的光芒。

轻轻走到阿利安娜身后，盖勒特看了一眼她正在阅读的乐谱，她好像期盼着谱子告诉她应该弹奏哪一个键。在听到她试着寻找那个起始音却再一次失败之后，盖勒特伸出手。为了不吓着她，他小心翼翼地按下那个正确的琴键——跟她手指下的音差了五度。

她轻抽一口气，迅速转过头看向他，眼睛睁得老大。盖勒特从那双眼睛里辨出某种东西，某种原本可以和她哥哥一样卓越不凡的潜质——倘若她没有遭遇那一切的话。那场不幸的灾难带给她的乃是精神上的永久性创伤。

“请别这样。”见女孩微微把身子挪开后，盖勒特低声说。她看起来一副受不了般准备随时尖叫或高喊的样子。“我是你哥哥的朋友，阿不思的朋友。我不会伤害你的。”

她什么也没说，但她似乎听懂了。她起身离开长椅，举起娇小的手，指指盖勒特，又指指钢琴。看到对方没有反应，她下唇微张，将刚才的动作重复了一遍，面色有些慌乱。盖勒特认真地注视着她的一举一动，突然明白了她的意图。

“你想要我去弹奏？”

阿利安娜点点头。于是盖勒特在钢琴前落座。这让她脸上浮起一抹淡淡的微笑。

“这首歌？”他示意架上的那份乐谱。女孩再次点点头。随着盖勒特覆上键盘双手就位，阿利安娜的笑容荡漾开了。

盖勒特只花了一分鍾浏覽那份新樂譜，便低下頭，从阿利安娜剛才一直努力寻找的那個音符開始，順著譜子彈奏下去。這首曲子並非特別難，但盖勒特覺得的自己能理解阿利安娜喜歡它的原因。旋律非常优美，流畅而舒缓。听着他的弹奏，少女退回到沙发上，神态比先前放松了许多。

她靜坐着，而他继续弹琴，时而偷偷打量向她。她整副面容都被这首曲子的前奏打动了，双手平放在膝盖上，以一种雍容华贵的姿态正襟危坐，脑袋稍倾，眼神宁静祥和。那样子看起来仿佛某位公主的画像。如果她是，那她的年纪看起来绝对超过十五岁，和刚才遇到不速之客时那张受惊的、幼稚的脸孔已然相去甚远。她沉醉于音乐的模样让盖勒特痛心地意识到，那些麻瓜带给她的折磨让巫师界蒙受了怎样的损失。如果没有经受那些磨难，他肯定她将变得像现在一样可爱，跟她的兄长一般天资异秉。她还可能成为他与邓布利多家族产生联系的更深层次原因。然而事实并非如此。他见过她不听音乐时候的样子。况且，她的病情已经无可挽回，她永远也不能被带回本该属于她的世界。

尽管如此，在他和阿不思的羽翼下，她是被保护着的。他们也可以防止此类悲剧在另一位少女身上再次发生。

盖勒特弹完这首歌，这道魔咒般的效力便断开了。随着最后一个和弦的尾音渐弱，成熟的阿利安娜消失，天真的小女孩重返人间。她离开沙发，回到钢琴前，双膝跪下，眯着双眼仰视盖勒特，直到他从座位上起身。他一站起来，她就用双手掀开长椅的盖板，取出一叠乐谱，然后合上那块盖板，把纸张展开。她一边盯着盖勒特，一边以手示意被她拿出来的十几份谱子。

“当然，”盖勒特平静地说，“你想听什么，我就给你弹什么。”

这下阿利安娜笑开了怀，尽管在盖勒特将乐谱一张一张捡起然后重新回到座位上阅读它们的时候，她表现得有些不耐烦。终于，他凭着自己的乐感把谱子的顺序理清，手指落在第一个音符对应的琴键上，开始演奏起来。

阿利安娜倚在钢琴旁边。这首歌的曲调比先前那首要轻快得多。华尔兹的节奏引起阿利安娜细小的动作。盖勒特感觉，她似乎正在想象着有一位男士带领她跳着舞，越過熙熙攘攘的地板。琴聲戛然而止，她的動作也隨之停下，轉而看着盖勒特，雙眉微蹙。他看向下一张譜子，抬起雙手，卻又停住了。

这是一首简单的摇篮曲，为孩子写的，很适合初学者。看到盖勒特似乎无意弹奏这首歌，阿利安娜的下唇颤了颤。他招手示意她过来。她晃了晃脑袋，踟躇了一会儿，接着便向他走去。

“坐下吧。”他亲切地说道。她顺从地在他身旁的长椅上落座。当他手心盖住她手背时，她紧张得轻抽一口气。于是他用另一只手温柔地安抚她的肩膀。“我来教你这首歌该怎么弹。”

她盯着他，一言不发，这让盖勒特无法确定她是否听懂了自己的话。不过，他还是把她的手引上琴键，分开手指，让手腕曲起呈现一个弧度，每根手指都按上正确的键位。然后他把他的手覆上她的。

“我们从这个音开始弹。”他柔声道，往相应的手指上施加压力。她遵照着按下那根手指，于是第一个音鸣响了。“现在换这个音，”他指导着，轻敲另一根手指，阿利安娜再次照做。他引导她把这首歌以非常缓慢的速度过了一遍，始终将手指放在她手的恰当关节上，直到踩准那个音。在这份无声的教学下，她学得很快。当乐曲再度开始时，她已经胸有成竹。盖勒特仍然无声地指引着她，这一次加快了节奏。从眼神看来，她似乎已经摸透了曲调。毋庸置疑，她的父母肯定曾为她演奏过这首曲子，或者试着教过她。伴奏部分可以慢慢来，他想，待她能够独自把握旋律，他再教她另一个声部，然后继续学习下一段。但就现在来说，他不想让她犯懵。

乐曲进入第三次反复，开头引入一个四度和弦。盖勒特就音准和音长的指导给得越来越少。突然，一个声响打断了阿利安娜的注意力。琴房的门被打开了，不似盖勒特先前所做的那般悄然。少女扬起额头探视，双眼睁大。她仿佛又变回了一个孩子，因违反禁令而被逮了个正着，现在正处于待审中。

邓布利多家的两兄弟伫立在门口。阿不思和阿不福思一道站着，面对钢琴前的另两人。

“他在这儿，我怎么不知道？！”阿不福思首先向阿不思发难，“带他来之前你至少得跟我说一声！”

“阿不福思！”阿不思瞪着他弟弟，怒火并不亚于对方，“我交什么朋友是我自己的事，该怎么着也由我决定，无需你管！”

两个哥哥之间随时将爆发一场争吵。阿利安娜愣对此景，半是抽抽嗒嗒半是颤颤巍巍。她看看他们，又看看盖勒特，泪水溢满了眼眶。就算如此轻微、仅限口角的争斗也会吓到她。他不知道她之后会如何，但阿不思说过阿利安娜一旦受惊就不会有好结果，所以他赶紧伸出手，将她的双手引向琴键。

她的手颤动了一下，但还是放在键盘上了。有好几个音乱了阵脚，整个儿节奏忽缓忽疾，完全走形。然而乐音还是引起了两兄弟的注意。他们的视线落在了钢琴和妹妹身上。

“她在弹？”阿不思悄声问道。

“阿利安娜，”阿不福思迈近一步，“你可是从来没弹过啊……”声音渐弱下去，他转目看向盖勒特，内心斗争激烈，“你教的她？”

“尝试中。”盖勒特答道。在阿不福思面前他的态度始终倨傲。尽管另一人的语调已经透露出一种意味，一份关于不久将来休战的提议，但盖勒特的回应依然冷淡。他把脑袋高高朝天一扬，眼睛瞟瞟阿不思，又加上一句，“这对她来说轻而易举。”

“家母教过她。”阿不思平静地接口道。阿利安娜此时正沉浸于乐曲，旁若无人。期间蹦出了几个错音，她并没有向盖勒特寻求帮助，而是自己纠正了。“在那件事发生之前，她教了她大约有一年。那首歌也是家母创作的。她常在我们辗转难眠的时候用歌声催我们入睡。”他的声线被染上了一层盖勒特无法忽视的哀伤。

“你俩都不会弹？”他扫了一眼阿不福思，将问题的矛头指向了阿不思。

“我对此一窍不通，”阿不思坦白，“阿不福思也从没练过。”

“我试着学过的，”阿不福思咕哝一句，即便知道没人在乎这个，“在阿利安娜那样了之后我试着学过。我以为音乐对她会起作用——我就知道肯定会有的。”

“貌似有。”盖勒特低声说着，顿了顿，脸上掠过一丝嘲讽的痕迹。“你做不到的，我替你做到了。”

阿不福思意欲反驳，但还是控制住了自己。挑起一场口舌之争没有任何好处，阿不思铁定会站在盖勒特那一方，并且还会惹阿利安娜不高兴。

“有进步啊。”盖勒特对弹奏完毕的阿利安娜夸奖道。演奏其实很糟糕，不过至少可以辨出主旋律。他一手拂过她的金发，换回一个笑容。“明天我会再来的，然后我们继续，好吗？”

她点点头，站起身，张皇地探了一眼屋里的三个青年，然后以最快的速度从两个哥哥之间走过。轻柔的脚步声落在楼梯上，片刻之后，二楼传来关门的声响。

剩下三位青年面面相觑。

“离她远点儿，”阿不福思申令道，“离这间屋子，还有阿不思远点儿。你尤其不能待在阿利安娜身边！”音调被拉高了，但盖勒特仅还以一个冷眼。

“你没有发言权吧？”盖勒特从长椅上起身，昂首阔步地向阿不福思走去。阿不思想说些什么，但什么也说不出来。“你又不是她的监护人。那个位置是派给阿不思的。显然阿不思认为我是个好伙伴，而你妹妹看来也很喜欢我，你有什么理由让我别接近她？”他每前迈一步，阿不福思就后却一步，直到年幼的一方被逼到墙头，只剩下一两步的距离在两人之间。

“盖勒特，”阿不思在他朋友再次向他弟弟逼近一步后开口道。他看进盖勒特的双眼，对方这才缓和下来，从阿不福思身边退开。“我们欢迎你常来这里坐坐。阿不福思和我都没法子让她变得那么平静，而且——”

“就你的努力来说，这是当然的。”阿不福思压低嗓子埋汰道。阿不思装作没听见。

“而且，”他接着说道，“有能让她开心的东西，我们都感到欣慰，至少总比一直让她胆战心惊要好。”

“阿不思，能麻烦你送我出去么？”盖勒特提出请求。阿不思微笑着同意了。

“好啊，”阿不福思自语道，“你早该走了。”两位年长的男孩没有理他。他们回到大厅，向大门走去。

阿不思和盖勒特在邓布利多家门口驻足。阿不思没有马上开门，而是望向盖勒特。“我得谢谢你，再一次。我为今早的外出表示抱歉，可我不能延误阿不福思的取书事宜。看到你和阿利安娜能友好相处我很高兴。我都不记得她上一次见生人是什么时候的事情了。”

“跟她打交道很有趣，”盖勒特安慰着阿不思，“我能理解你如此保护她的原因；我也要抱歉，为之前的一无所知。我……”他犹豫了一下，眼睛直直地凝视着对方，“从现在起我打算把她当做自己的亲妹妹看待。希望这个念头没有出格。”他笑了，表情比阿不思之前见过的任一次都更为真诚。“我知道你为何要保护她，”他重复道，“让我们把这个世界改造得更适合她生存吧。你我一起。”

阿不思打开门，随盖勒特步入游廊。待盖勒特走下楼梯，阿不思微笑着挥手作别，声音平和：“我期待那一天的到来。”


	10. 埃菲亚斯.多吉的来信

这个主意很诱人：趁阿不思写回信之时，对那只捎信的此刻正休憩在窗台上的黑色猫头鹰下一个狠咒。如此简单。只要手腕轻轻一挥，外加一个无声咒。令人释怀的结局。

但这么做未必奏效。阿不思仅仅会再花点字数在信里解释说自己不清楚那只猫头鹰发生了什么事，然后，派伊卡鲁斯取而代之。

“他在萨勒姆（注），”阿不思说着，回头瞥了一眼正躺在他床上盯着天花板的盖勒特，“听他的描述还真不错。”

“如你所言。”盖勒特报以一个微妙的笑容。在阿不思转回去重新开写之后，这个笑容从他脸上消失了。他小声地附上一句：“六次了。”

“什么，盖勒特？”

“哦，没什么，阿不思，只是自言自语而已。”

两位青年陷入一片沉默当中。阿不思的羽毛笔在羊皮纸上龙飞凤舞，盖勒特的手指则轻抚他魔杖的尖端，一边试着无视那只每隔几分钟就叫一次的飞禽，一边使劲才忍住想把魔杖掏出来的冲动。解决问题的唯一方法，就是让他把这种挫败感发泄到那个肇事者身上，倘若他能和埃菲亚斯.多吉面对面的话。这样一来，他就可以向阿不思证明，他值得他专一以待，而非脚踏两只船。

“代我向他问好。”盖勒特说道。阿不思转过头来，表情困惑。“问好。”盖勒特重复道，同时微微坐起身，认真地看看同伴。阿不思在他的注目下有些坐立不安。

“哦，好的。”回答并不轻松。

“你还没跟他提起过我吧？”

“还没。”阿不思掉转头去，随后回过头怯懦地看看盖勒特，犹豫再三，过了好一会儿才挤出这两个字。

“为什么没？”

“呃，还没找到时机，”阿不思答道，见盖勒特眉头皱起，赶忙加上一句，“我打算等他回来再介绍你俩互相认识。”

“他准备什么时候回来？”

“我不清楚，”阿不思坦言，“他说在离开萨勒姆之前，他会提前一两天写信的。”他的口气变得乐观起来。“你俩肯定会相处得很融洽。埃菲亚斯不像你那样锋芒毕露，但你肯定会喜欢他的。他是个很好脾气的人，总是能让我笑个不停。”

盖勒特极力掩饰着他嗓音中的阴晦，却欲盖弥彰，“我都等不及了。”

屋里的空气一下子变得冰冷起来。

又一个礼拜将近尾声。某日，盖勒特.格林德沃在他姨祖母家的卧室里消磨午后的时光。能独自在屋子里呆上这么长时间，这对这位德国青年来说，当真可谓难得。他已经在房间里耗了两个小时了，一直凝视着窗外街道对面阿不思的房子。那只他到现在为止都不知其名的黑色大猫头鹰，回来了。盖勒特看到阿不思轻巧地拍拍那只鸟的脑袋，以这种方式告知它信已经写好了。

对盖勒特来说，这是一个信号。

青年拉开衣橱左侧的抽屉，拿出一瓶未开启的墨水。将一张崭新的羊皮纸在桌面铺好以后，盖勒特打开墨水瓶，提起羽毛笔往黑色的液体里蘸了蘸，在纸上干净利落地留下一个单词。然后他把信纸卷成一轴，同时留意那些墨汁以免碰到。

黑色猫头鹰从阿不思的窗台上启程了。于是盖勒特也给自家猫头鹰的脚系上那封便笺。

“洛基，”他命令道，“跟着那只大家伙。别让阿不思发现你。在送上我的信之前你先等等。”猫头鹰叫了一声，盖勒特知道这表示指令收到。鸟儿扑腾出窗户，飞向天空。

风平浪静地过了两天，到了礼拜二，盖勒特收到一张由伊卡鲁斯送来的便条。尽管这只猫头鹰隶属阿不思，但笔迹无疑非也。字母笔画的扭曲程度完全不似阿不思的整洁。据盖勒特看来，这些字母的形状倒像是出自一位女性之手。

[格林多沃先生收

希望我没把你的名字写错。你能过来一下吗？没有别的人会弹钢琴。

阿利安娜留]

这是一份无法拒绝的邀请。收信不到一刻钟，盖勒特.格林德沃就已经站在了邓布利多家的台阶上，敲响那道坚实的橡木大门。

开门的是阿不福思。

“你想干什么？”他盘问道。

“我是被叫来的。”盖勒特回答。

年幼者一改先前的懒散，盖勒特也回以同样的姿态。不论按照哪一个标准算，阿不福思都称不上矮小，但盖勒特仍然要高一些，况且他还扬起脑袋，显出那副曾为不少德姆斯特朗学生所厌恶的高人一等的模样。

“阿不思不在家。他才不可能叫你来哩。”

“他没叫我，是你妹妹叫的。”

“阿利安娜？她不会叫任何人，尤其是你。”

盖勒特什么也没说。他掏出那张送来的便条，递给阿不福思核实。直到从这张纸上除了事实再也找不到任何暗示之后，对方才妥协。他眯起眼，瞪着盖勒特如风一般飘过他进入房间，连看都没看他一眼。

“阿利安娜，”盖勒特从楼梯下面喊道，“我来了。”

纤瘦的女孩在楼梯上头站定片刻。她没有开口，但她笑了。那是一个微乎其微的表情，在楼底难以看清，但盖勒特看见了。她跑下楼梯，这让从没见过她跑动的盖勒特很是惊异。与其说行走，她更像是在滑翔。一只手优雅地就着扶栏，蓝色的眼睛笔直地看向盖勒特，视线直到抵达楼底也一刻不曾移开。她伸出手，轻触盖勒特一只手的手背。这是一个短暂的触碰，她却像是被自己的举动给吓到了。有一刻，盖勒特担心她会冲回楼梯上去。她显然有过这个念头。

“可以么？”盖勒特礼貌地说道，向琴房打了个手势。

阿利安娜轻轻点头，转身穿过大厅。盖勒特瞧瞧阿不福思，翘起嘴唇嘲讽年幼者脸上一派受挫的表情。得意洋洋了几秒，他就把阿不福思一人留在了大厅中，去琴房陪阿利安娜了。

“你今天想弹吗？”盖勒特在阿利安娜身旁屈膝问道。她跪坐在钢琴椅边，椅子盖打开着，而她正忙着将若干份乐谱铺开。他皱起眉头回味自己的话。阿利安娜.邓布利多是一个年轻的女子，并不比他小多少岁。他本该意识到这一点。她不是个小孩子，不管她表现得有多像，她理应受到平等对待。他决定不再把她当成孩子看待。

直到将十份不同的乐谱集齐了之后，阿利安娜才看向他。她轻盈地点点头，金色的长发恍若纹丝不动。她再次伸出手碰碰他，仅仅用纤长的手指尖。这次她没有立马避开。在移开手时，她流露出一种极为真诚的神情，让盖勒特很快便领会了。

“当然，我来弹。在沙发上坐下吧。”她笑了。盖勒特将乐谱在谱架上摆好，一等她坐进沙发摆出那副既老道又稚嫩的姿势，他便开始弹奏。

利用余光，他留意着她的变化，果然跟上次他为她弹奏时一模一样。这种情况没有在他教导她的时候发生。那时的她太过专注，也太过敏感脆弱。然而一听到音乐，她就仿佛忘却了一切，与整个世界一起回归宁和。随着华尔兹的旋律在空中袅绕起，她正了正坐姿，两肩后张，轻轻扬起下巴。此时的她显现出一派贵族气质。而此刻屋里的气氛似乎也起了变化，由最初小心翼翼的点滴愉悦逐渐转为情投意合的享受。再一次，盖勒特深深有感于阿利安娜所遭受的不公。她的潜能绝对不亚于他哥哥，这点他可以肯定。她丧失心智的事实令他内里隐隐作痛——她曾经拥有，他是如此地确定。

华尔兹过渡到一首弥撒祝福曲，也是由她挑选的。这时一个奇妙的问题跑进盖勒特的脑海中：如果阿利安娜没有残疾，那么阿不思还会是跟他去寻找圣器的唯一人选吗？

一个荒谬的问题，他知道。

祝福曲行进到一半的时候，他听见琴房的门开了，不过阿利安娜一点也没有受到干扰。阿不思出现在盖勒特的视野里。赤褐发色的青年在扶手椅上坐了下来。盖勒特看出他正诧异于他妹妹身上的变化，鉴于他那双抓着扶栏的手放松了又握紧，张开了又蜷曲。他看到那对蓝色的眼睛先朝他闪闪，再转向阿利安娜，随后又回到他身上。曲毕，盖勒特的手抬离键盘。

“阿利安娜，不介意我跟你哥哥聊几句吧？说完了我马上回来继续弹。”魔咒般的效力解除了，阿利安娜像个孩子似的欲作势起身。“噢，别，”盖勒特安抚她道，“你不用离开。你可以，当然了，但你不必这么做。”少女盯着他看了一会儿，又看看阿不思。见他没有撵她走的意思，她便坐回沙发，目光移到远处墙头的一副油画上。盖勒特望向阿不思，“怎么了？”

“我有那么明显吗？”

“阿不思，我的朋友，倘若我看不出你那欲言又止的样子，那我一定是眼瞎了。”盖勒特回答。他对阿不思露出一个微笑，从钢琴椅上起身，没几步就踱到同伴身边。阿不思依然站着。

“是这个。”阿不思稍有些犹豫。他从口袋里掏出几张羊皮纸，把它们展开。盖勒特越过他的肩膀，看出那些笔迹相当青涩。阿不思把纸张们重新整理了一下，将最后一张放在最上面。不出盖勒特意料，署名是埃菲亚斯.多吉，不然还有谁会用这么烂的书写给阿不思写信呢？“这些信大部分看起来都是他写的。询问我的情况，询问英国的近况，叙述他游览过的地方。很有趣，但现在这不是重点。让我担心的是这个。”在他指出的地方，字迹极为不同。那里写道：

[埃菲亚斯留

又及

我一时半会恐怕是回不来了。给我诊病的那个美国医师建议我不要做越洋旅行。好吧，他认为以我现在的身体状况最好不要做任何活动。但我希望能坐船回来，也让我体会一下麻瓜们泛舟的滋味。我和那个医师都不确定这到底是什么毛病。我发着高烧，浑身哆嗦得厉害，连羽毛笔都拿不稳，只好让医师的助手替我的口述做笔录。诡异的是，这一切症状都始于我收到的一张小纸条。大约在你的信到达三小时之后，它来了。我写这些就是为告诉你此事。那是一张很普通的字条，上面只有一个单词：“Crimen（罪人）。”很奇怪是不是？我展开它的时候感到头有点晕。医师认为它上面可能被涂了毒液。想想那种事情！他还说，我得过一两个礼拜才可以继续旅行。病好了以后我会回英国，应该不会拖太久。]

“这也太诡异了吧？”阿不思看着盖勒特问道。

“的确。”盖勒特回应。

阿利安娜在盖勒特开口时转过头来。他瞥了她一眼，注意到她目光的焦聚。仅盯了她片刻，他又看回阿不思。

“对这事你怎么看？”另一个青年问盖勒特，并未察觉他同伴和妹妹之间的无声交流。

“实话讲，我不知道，”盖勒特说道，“我从没听说过这样的事情。不过，看起来一定是有什么人对你那位朋友怀有强烈的恶意，所以才会给他下毒或者下诅咒。”

“不会有人想伤害埃菲亚斯的！”

“但有人干了。”

“可他是世界上最温柔的人呀。我很难想象他会惹上什么仇家。”

“显然，”盖勒特低语道，吐字冷静而轻缓，“他得罪过某个人。就像有些人对百灵鸟的所作所为一样，这件事并不让我感到惊奇。仿佛早就计划好的。”

“这是相当危险的行径，”阿不思说道，“他们差点让埃菲亚斯丧命！”

“就如此残忍的手段来看，应该是蓄意的，”盖勒特指出，“或者他们只是想传达一个讯息，为了让他还有他朋友认识到，他是有敌人的。”

“我还是不能接受埃菲亚斯有敌人这个事实。”阿不思重复道。

“也许他并非你所知的那样一身清白。”

两个青年陷入一段冗长的沉默。阿不思把信重读了一遍，附笔那段至少看了两次。

“我要写信给他，”阿不思大声道，“他病了。这是我仅能做的事。”不一会儿，他便离开房间，忙自己的事情去了。盖勒特倾听着友人爬上楼梯的声音。

他看向阿利安娜，微笑。“我可以继续吗？”

她没有回答，他也不期待得到她的回答。然而，她做了出人意料的举动。她从沙发上起身，走近他。那双蓝色的眼眸清澈而锐利，原本丧失的天赋在那仿佛洞察一切的瞬间一闪而过。在离盖勒特还有一英尺的时候，她停下脚步，举起一只手，触碰他的脖子，一根手指勾住他戴的那条项坠的金链。她将它从他的衬衫下翻了出来，端详了好一会儿，随后仰头看向他，直视他的双眼。盖勒特在她的注视下后退了一步，感觉自己的血液变得一片冰凉。尽管她沉默不语，她的内心却似有一个声音在对他呐喊，控诉着他所犯下的，以及尚于谋划中的每一条罪行。她的审视让盖勒特感到心虚，恰如无数人在他目光下所表现出来的那样。

片刻后，他开始惶恐起来。阿利安娜却在这时走开了。她的眼睛又恢复稚嫩如常，但依然含有指责的意味。一个受了伤的女孩站在他身前，他伸出手，想去抚摸她，去拥抱她，去安慰她。然而在他的手还没接近时，对方就避开了。她转身逃离了这个房间。

盖勒特在这间空旷琴房的中心伫立了一会儿，退回到座椅，手指在键盘上摆好位置，按下琴键。一段新的旋律呼之欲出，来自他年少时所学的一部歌剧。起初的节奏很是踌躇。但随着他尽力把注意力集中到乐曲上而非关照阿利安娜的心情，音符们便仿佛冲破了岑峦叠嶂般，交织成一首气势恢弘的雄壮凯歌——丝毫没有悔恨之意。

注：Salem，北美马萨诸塞州的一个小镇，因发生在十七世纪的“萨勒姆女巫案”而闻名（参见阿瑟.米勒《萨勒姆的女巫》）。


	11. 最后的时刻

“早上好，盖勒特！”

金发少年听见他姨祖母欢喜的声音，退缩了一下。他本想悄悄溜出房子并且已经踩到了楼梯最底部的台阶。显然，上帝在今早并不是非常慷慨。

“早上好。”他回答。当她从书房出来的时候，他叹了口气。她一直在那里面喝茶，直到听见楼梯上的声响。

“阿不思！”她看着楼梯上站在盖勒特身后的褐发青年，“我不知道你在这儿。”

“我……”阿不思犹豫着，看看耸肩的盖勒特，“昨晚上睡这儿了， 巴沙特夫人。”

“拜托，叫我巴希达就行了，”女人对两个小伙子露出夸张的笑容，“看到你俩相处这么融洽真是太好了！”她看看阿不思又看看盖勒特，两人什么话也没说，于是她再次开口，“阿不思，你愿意跟我和盖勒特一起吃早饭吗？”

“实事上我们正要去——”盖勒特发语。

“好啊。”阿不思插话。

盖勒特瞪了阿不思一眼，略微叹气。他们得在这儿解决早餐了。

“太好了！”巴希达朝他俩笑笑，“现在，你俩先放松一下，我去准备些吃的放桌上。”

阿不思下了楼梯，走向书房。他在门口停下，回头望望仍然站在楼梯上的盖勒特。

“你来吗？”他问。

“来。”盖勒特依旧过了一会儿才离开最后一级台阶。他跟着阿不思走进书房，与他并肩落座于沙发，看着友人轻声道：“你没必要答应的。”

“那没关系。”

“我们还有事在身。”

“盖勒特，圣器是不会在我们和你姑妈用早餐的这半小时之内从地球上消失的。”

“是姑婆，”盖勒特纠正，“她是我祖父的姐妹。叫她姑妈好像她成了我近亲一样。”

“盖勒特！”阿不思斥责的语调让盖勒特感到不习惯，“你好像不太喜欢她。”

“一点也不，真的。她干涉得太多了。她总是想方设法地查探我在干什么，我要去哪里，我何时回来。”

“那是因为她在乎你。”

“好吧，但我不在乎。”

“是她让你留在这儿的。”阿不思指明道。

盖勒特耸耸肩，“关于这点我很感激，我只是搞不明白为何我做的每件事情她都必须问个明白。”

“她是出于好意。”

“我能照顾好自己。”

阿不思轻笑，“是的，我了解。”

过了一会儿，巴希达的声音传来：“你俩过来吧！早餐做好了！”

不一时，盖勒特、阿不思、巴希达便在餐桌旁就坐了。在阿不思和巴希达闲聊着一个又一个话题的时候，盖勒特挑拣着他的食物。他渐渐感觉到他们的谈论似乎永远都不会终止了。他向窗外瞥了一眼，吞下一小口腊肠。良久，他才意识到有人正在喊他的名字。

“盖勒特。”他终于听见姨祖母的说话声，于是把头转向她。

“干嘛？”

“你还要来点别的什么吗？”

“不用。”

“你确定？”

“正是。”他从桌前起身，看向他的朋友。“阿不思，我们说好要出去散步的。”

“我们是否该……”阿不思没说完就见盖勒特的肩膀一耸。

他叹了口气，跟着盖勒特走出厨房，最后，走出这幢房子。盖勒特收到阿不思的目光，觉察到他朋友的面部表情。

“怎么了？”在两人顺街并行的时候他问道。

阿不思沉默了片刻，“你不觉得你对巴沙特夫人的态度有点粗鲁吗？”

“我有吗？”这份不加掩饰的质疑让阿不思几乎笑出了声——盖勒特对自己的无礼行为完全没有一点概念。

“我想是的。”

“那我等下向她道歉。”

“盖勒特，”阿不思伸出手拉住他的胳膊，停下脚步，“出了什么问题吗？”

“当然没有。你为什么那么想？”

“你表现得不同寻常，”阿不思回道，“你好几天没来我家看我了。甚至阿利安娜都表现得不同寻常，即使阿不福思出马也很难把她哄出房间。她也没再碰过钢琴。”

盖勒特盯了阿不思几分钟，耸肩打了一个贯见的手势。“我不清楚你妹妹发生了什么，阿不思。但愿我能知道。我上次去时她表现得似乎还要奇怪。我无意再到她身边去打搅她。”阿不思没接口。两人继续走着，直到盖勒特在公墓的大门前止步，再次开口：“好吧，我觉得自己是有点焦虑。”

“焦虑？为什么？”

盖勒特向前走进墓地，阿不思紧随其后。他们在Ignotus Peverell的墓冢前停了下来。盖勒特随意地坐在墓碑上，向阿不思露出一个微妙的笑容。

“是时候了，阿不思。”

“什么时候？”

“你感觉不到吗？”

“感觉什么？”

“是时候出发寻找圣器了。离开戈德里克山谷，迎接命运，实现我们这两个月以来计划的一切。是时候了。”

阿不思看着盖勒特，辨认出那双榛色眸子里闪烁的微光，一如最初盖勒特与他分享梦想时占据他双眼的那种灿烂光芒。盖勒特第一次见到这座坟墓时也露出过同样的神色，而上次他挨了麻瓜一拳之后激昂失控的神情则更为相似。这种神情最近才使阿不思领悟到，天才和疯子之间只有一线之隔。当然，盖勒特无疑是前者。

“你真的这么认为？”阿不思在Ignotus墓冢旁的空地上坐下，回应道，“那我们该先去哪？”

“回德国。”

“找接骨木魔杖？”

“对。”

“你知道它在哪儿吗？”

“我很快就会知道了。”盖勒特向他朋友保证。

“那么得到接骨木魔杖之后呢？”阿不思微笑着，然而他的语气留给盖勒特一种酸溜溜的味道。盖勒特觉得阿不思就像在对待一个小孩一样对待他，迁就他，听他描述他臆想中的世界。这念头仅仅一闪而过。“然后我们去哪儿？”

“也许留在德国，”盖勒特答道，“我们可以在那里着手下一个目标。我们可以告知人们我们预见的未来，我们将如何改善他们的生活。老魔杖在手，我们无人能敌。”他顿了一下，阖上双眼，仿佛在回味刚才的念头一般。然后他缓缓睁开双眼接着说道，“我们就从德国开始，我知道，不久以后整个欧洲都是我们的。之后，让人人都明白这其中深意只是时间的问题。一旦他们亲眼目睹我们所创造的乃是无上的天堂时，他们就会自发地拥护我们。”

阿不思微笑着并点点头，“我们终将使两个世界合二为一。麻瓜和巫师共同生活，而非彼此惧惮。”

“巫师将得到公正对待，获得土地所有权。他们有力量，亦有责任。我们可以保证一切事物正常、正确地运作。”

“我们能够照顾那些不能自理的人。”阿不思若有所思地喃喃。

“我们可以惩罚那些不自量力的人。”盖勒特补充道。“我们能让这一切变得井然有序。我们将成为解放者，流芳百世。我们的名字永远被联结在一起。”

“在我们死后的漫长岁月里，人们会谈论我们的事迹。”阿不思咧嘴笑着，睁大的眸子里洋溢着被这份思绪牵动的神采。盖勒特的激情有着一如既往的感染力。

“在漫长的岁月里。”盖勒特重复道，轻笑着，仰望天空。“一切都以圣器为起点。”

“我们甚至不需要它。”阿不思指出。盖勒特凝滞了一下，挑起一根眉毛询向阿不思。阿不思则耸肩。“我们不需要。它给予我们公信力，我们可以利用这点。大多数人会认为我们还太年轻，年轻得根本不明白自己在做什么。拥有接骨木魔杖能够让人们知道，我们和他们一样强大。但当这一切都达成的时候，我们其实不再需要圣器。”盖勒特看起来并未被说服，于是阿不思接着说道，“我们仍然得找到它们，集齐所有。我们当然应该成为死亡的主人，为何不呢？我只想说，就算没有圣器，到时候以我们的身份地位也足够赢得人们的信任。”

盖勒特的心情微微释然，但他看起来仍未全然信服。

几个小时过去，从日常话题再到高谈阔论，最后，只剩下彼此间的深情对吻。 两位青年好不容易从地上爬了起来，衬衫后背都粘满了尘土，裤子亦不能幸免。盖勒特试着掸干净他的裤腿，无奈失败了，只好转而用手指理理他那乱糟糟的头发，让它们变得柔顺些。阿不思将衣衫弄平整，偷笑着瞄了一眼盖勒特。

“那啥，我觉得把人压在坟墓上的行为有些不妥。”

“但你似乎不怎么在意嘛。如果我没记错，”盖勒特不觉笑出了声，“反倒是你好像一直迫不及待想把我压倒一样。”

“以眼还眼。”阿不思答道。两个人都笑起来。

盖勒特靠近阿不思，将他揽入又一个深吻。阿不思同样热烈地回应他。盖勒特的指尖在对方衬衫的纽扣间徘徊游走。真想此时此地就将它们扯开，然而他还是忍住了欲望。他向后退了一步，阿不思凝视着他。

“到我家来吧，盖勒特，”阿不思说得有些气息不稳，“阿不福思不会打扰到我们，我们可以——”

“盛情难却。”盖勒特打断了他的话，继而埋首于下一个延绵而黏稠的吻。他只持续了几秒就将身子拉开了，面颊上残留一片红晕。他闭上眼睛，片刻后便睁开，露出一个充满歉意的笑容。“我该回去跟巴希达姨祖母谈谈。你是对的。我刚才对她太无礼了。我应该道歉。”

“你真会挑时间表现你的绅士风度。”阿不思微笑着回应。“或许等今夜晚些时候再？”

盖勒特对此思量片刻，笑容依旧如常。他轻轻舔了一下嘴唇，答道：“或许。”当他和阿不思起步向大门走去的时候，他微微低下头在友人耳边悄声道，“或许，我们可以从屋子里溜出来，然后回到这里再继续。”

“你真是个恶魔。”阿不思回以同样的耳语，即便旁边根本没有任何人在场。他从眼角偷偷扫了一眼那个墓冢。盖勒特也回头看了看，得意一笑，一副等不及想要冒险看看的样子。

回到寓所，一经确认阿不思已经踏进了家门，盖勒特就拔腿向二楼冲去。尽管听得见姨祖母就在厨房里，他却没有半点要过去道歉的意思，只是径直走进卧室，将自己锁进房内。盖勒特感到有些后悔。阿不思都提出那样的邀约了，自己干嘛不当场欣然接受，简直是愚蠢。随着时间每流逝一秒，他的懊悔就增加一倍。这时洛基发出一声尖叫，他瞪了他的猫头鹰一眼。

“我当然想去了！”他嚷嚷道，虽然明知猫头鹰并不能理解自己的所言所感，“但我还有更重要的事情要做。”

盖勒特往床上一坐，猫头鹰的刺鸣再次惹得他一个冷眼。

“阿不思好像对圣器失去兴趣了。难道他还不明白它们的重要性么？占有圣器、主宰死亡之后，我们就等于拥有的了一切。是‘一切’啊。再没有人可以否决我们的任何要求。”他沮丧地哼了一声，然后将目光投在了那张写字台上。台面上刻着一个图案，简洁清爽，入木三分。这个图案是他在某天百无聊赖之时，用一把小刀刻下的——一把他在麻瓜的集市上看中了顺来的小刀。那是圣器的标记。细长的接骨木魔杖，复活石，隐形衣。圣器才是一切的核心。阿不思怎么可以把这一点给忘了？

没有圣器在手的将来，让他如何能设想？

盖勒特探探那条金色的项链，它还安安稳稳地缠绕在他的脖子上。他把它扯了出来，凝视着那三角形的挂坠。他谨慎地将它放在手心里，抬高，仰望那黑色的液体在玻璃球之中流动。

正如他前先告诉阿不思的那样，是时候了。终于到了这最后的时刻。

小心地旋开三角挂坠的顶盖，液体流了出来。盖勒特盯着那黑色的液体，犹豫片刻。那个男人所言之事是真是假，他给他的会不会是毒药，没有任何理由可以说明这些事情，不过……

“为了得到老魔杖，我愿不惜一切代价。”他轻声说道，然后举起挂坠将开口对准嘴唇。液体落入他的口腔，变得滚烫滚烫。他吞下药水，将盖子重新旋回。起初，并未感到异样，除了喉头的一股灼痛感。他站起来，打算去倒一杯水喝，突然发现房间开始旋转，不禁随即坐倒。眼前仿佛有光亮闪烁个不停，让他倒抽一口冷气。接着四周开始变暗，但强烈的眩晕感依旧。他感觉到有胆汁泛上了喉咙，一阵恶心，张开嘴巴，却什么呕不出来。

最终，失去了所有知觉，他一头倒在了床上。


	12. 相应的代价

十七岁的盖勒特.格林德沃缓缓睁开双眼，榛色的眸子朝着天花板盯了仿佛有几个小时之久。屋子里昏暗无光。他刚想站起来，脑袋里就泛起一阵一阵的胀痛。感觉到视线的模糊，他闭上眼睛，试图让房间停止旋转。过了几秒，终于见效了。他环视四周，舒坦出一口气，但还是起不来，脑袋仍旧疼得要命。

“该死的老头！”他用他的德国母语咕哝了一句。两个多月前，他曾成功说服一位年迈的魔药配方师给了他一点福灵剂。也就在当晚，药剂让他产生了一个莫名的冲动，要他必须去英国一趟。他想起自己在那里有一个远亲，以前曾向他提起过一份小住的邀请。于是他决定即刻前往。盖勒特记得那种感觉，那种温暖的、振奋的、胸有成算的感觉。他以为在那家奇品店里买的魔药会起到同样的效果——告知他圣器，以及老魔杖的确切下落。然而，什么也没有发生。只有滞留在他脑袋里的痛楚提醒着他自己曾经喝过这么一瓶药水。

他把脚伸向地板，慢慢站起身来。楼下传来钟声，十一点了。从窗外可以瞥见邓布利多家明灭的灯火。他跟阿不思说好要去他家的，尽管，稍稍晚了一点，他还是打算履行这个诺言。

外套没穿，领口的扣子也没扣好，青年就这么下了楼梯。一手捋过头发，都没来得及在镜子前正正衣冠。盖勒特会向阿不思解释，之所以这么衣冠不整是有理由的。他仅仅是因为没心情打理自己。

他走出屋子，尽可能不出声地关上家门。巴希达还没睡。厨房里透出灯光，她姨祖母肯定在那里，但此刻他一点也不想见她。

不一会儿，他就来到邓布利多大宅的门前。他敲了敲门。起床时候的头疼已经完全消逝了，可对于接骨木魔杖的下落他还是没有一丝线索。他手插口袋，在走廊上等啊等。有一种奇怪的焦虑情绪袭上心头，然而他无法解释自己为何会这样。或许是上当受骗后心里窝火的缘故吧。

“该死的老头。”他再次诅咒道。

门迟钝地开了，阿不思站在里面。看到敲门的是盖勒特，他笑了，急忙将门拉开。

“我正想着你什么时候会过来呢，”阿不思愉快地问候道，“你让我担心了好半天。”

“担心？”

“你婆婆说你把自己关在房间里，叫你也没有反应。我托伊卡鲁斯给你写信，你一封都没有回。”

盖勒特眨眨眼睛，缓慢地问道：“我们上次见面是什么时候来着？”

“昨天晚上，”阿不思回答，“我们离开了墓地。”

“我……”盖勒特虽有些迟疑，还是耸了耸肩，“我睡着了。因为身体有些不适。抱歉，让你担心了。”一个短暂的停顿后他小声问道，“我可以进来吗？”

“哦！当然可以！”阿不思让到一边，将盖勒特引进屋子，然后关上门。两个人并肩向书房走去。

盖勒特一边走，一边平静地开口，眸子里闪着光芒，“我们得尽快离开。”

“什么？”

“我们该走了。我们得马上出发去寻找它。我们得先回德国去，从那里开始，召集人马。我们必须立刻动身。”

“你们不能走。”一个声音响起，并不响亮，但非常坚决。阿不福思.邓布利多在书房里面，湛蓝的眼睛紧盯着他哥哥和盖勒特。他迎上盖勒特的目光，挑衅一般地走向他。

“以上帝的名义为什么不？”盖勒特质问。阿不思默不作声地看看他弟弟，又看看他的同伴。

“我马上就要回学校去了。”阿不福思略微拔高音量答道，试图让自己站得更挺一些。

“就为这个？”

“必须有人照顾阿利安娜。不能留下她一个人。”

“我们可以带她一块儿走。”盖勒特扬扬手表示这不成问题，却引来阿不福思的嗤之以鼻。

“你看不出来吗？”他半吼着说道，“以她现在的状况根本不能出门，更不用说是去国外了。她不能就那样被拖着走。”

“你懂不懂事的啊？还是说，你当真跟你看起来一样傻帽？”盖勒特不顾阿不思搭上自己肩头的那只手，一把将他甩开，然后大步向前走去。阿不福思不愿意再次被逼到墙角，转而也走上前。这回，他守住了阵脚。“我们想要改善这个世界，让它对阿利安娜，对每一个人来说都更美好。”冰冷的眼神透着一股威慑的气势，却没能将阿不福思吓退。“一旦我们实现这个目标，你妹妹就不用继续躲躲藏藏的了。”

“你才不在乎她呢！”阿不福思嚷道，“你只关心你自己，还有那圣器啥的傻玩意儿。它们到底存不存在都还是个问题呢！阿不思必须呆在这里。他必须照顾阿利安娜！”

“你这蠢货！”盖勒特咆哮起来，“阿不思的天分都让你给糟蹋了。为什么他应该被拴在这里？不许你阻挠我们，不许你阻挠我！”他扬起一只手从袖子里抽出魔杖。

当阿不思意识到他想干什么的时候，已经太晚了。“盖勒特，不！”

“钻心剜骨。”全然没有高声的念咒，更像是轻声的低吟，赤色的火光映着榛色的眸子。随即，阿不思看到自己的弟弟尖叫着缩成一团。

咒语没有像阿不思所祈求的那样在片刻后消失。它在不经意间化作一种警醒，昭示着盖勒特.格林德沃此人的决绝。来自弟弟的凄厉哀嚎撕扯着阿不思的听觉。在阿不福思抽痛着倒向地面的那一刻，他的呼吸停滞在喉头。他忽地听到一个轻柔的抽泣声，转过头，看见阿利安娜站在门口，一双蓝色的眼睛大张着，眼中噙满泪水。她没有叫喊，只是远远望着她的两位哥哥。阿不思回身看向盖勒特，浅浅地吸上一口气。他明白他必须做什么。

赤褐头发的青年抽出自己的魔杖，无声地念咒，对准盖勒特扔出一团白色的亮光。皮肤被命中，鲜血汩汩流出。盖勒特的脑袋转向阿不思，瞪大双眼。由于注意力被打断，阿不福思终于得以从钻心咒中解脱出来，匍上桌子去拿他自己的那根魔杖。他抓起魔杖，但没有立刻对那位德国青年施与还击。

盖勒特另一只手摸上自己脸上的伤口，紧盯着阿不思。他微微侧过头，低声说了句：“难道这就是代价么？”阿不思没有回答，他不知该如何作答。但见盖勒特挺了挺身子，兀自而语：“那就来吧。”

阿不思看见盖勒特持魔杖的那只手轻挥了一下，立即喊道：“阿不福思，快逃！”弟弟连忙照做。当即便从盖勒特的魔杖尖端飞出一记亮蓝色的火花，击中阿不福思身后的一只花瓶。瓷器在瞬间四分五裂。

阿不福思开始主动回击。盖勒特一秒也没有犹豫，即刻挡下了他的咒语。阿不思，勉强地，甩出又一击，但没有命中，而是打在了木书架上。咒语在三人的角斗之间飞来飞去——邓布利多家的兄弟对抗德姆斯特朗的学子。尽管身处以一敌二的局面，盖勒特却丝毫没有落于下风。他痛击着另两个人，对方亦不断用恶咒予以反击。阿不福思更试图施发同样的不可饶恕咒作为报复，虽然命中目标，但效果甚微。那种折磨对手的决心显然还远远不够。

而自小被决斗磨练长大的盖勒特，应对这种战况，却是得心应手、步步为营。相比之下，那两兄弟的躲避则显得拙劣不堪。他们把从霍格沃茨学来的能派上用场的魔咒都尽力使了出来，但他们所受的教育仍然局限于课堂，没有实际的东西。决斗的精旨不是霍格沃茨的学生会花心思去琢磨的东西，然而在德姆斯特朗，它却俨然是生活的一部分。差距显而易见。

阿利安娜看着这疯狂的一幕幕：油画裂成一条条碎布，玻璃碎裂成一地，书籍从架子上纷纷散落……她的眼睛一直大睁着，嘴唇张开。或许她试过大喊，却什么声音也发不出来。她没有勇气制止这场战斗；她只能在一旁惊恐万分。

三道光芒在同一瞬间喷涌而出。一道弹回到阿不福思身上将他击翻在地，另一道刚好擦过盖勒特未受伤的那半边脸颊，最后一道咒语径直飞向阿利安娜。它以疾速向她驰来，可她却未躲闪，而决斗中的三人没有一个来得及跑过来保护她。咒语击中她的胸膛，让她踉跄了一下。盖勒特念咒的唇形停住，阿不思缓缓放下魔杖，而阿不福思则摇摇晃晃地站起身子，试图缓过气来。三双眼睛全部朝向那个少女，看着她望向他们彼此，然后，瘫倒在地上。

三人立在原地，呆了好几秒，或者好几个小时。谁也不知道到底过了多久，仿佛时间永远定格在了站立的这一刻，还是，这仅仅是他们的一种错觉。每个人都静静地，无声地立在那里，等待阿利安娜站起来，或因为疼痛而呻吟，或大声哭泣。每个人都等待着能够发生什么。

然而什么也没有发生。

盖勒特瞪着那个已经一动不动的女孩，后退了一步。接着他幻影移形，离开，没留下一句话。

剩下邓布利多家的阿不思和阿不福思两兄弟，面面相觑。


	13. 尾声

清晨六点半光景，楼下传来敲门的声音。巴希达.巴沙特一早就醒了。她为盖勒特担心了整晚，基本没怎么睡着。他回家的时候午夜刚过。她听见他的甩门声，于是下到大厅想确认一切安好。然而事实并非如所想般安好。

她在楼梯边上站了好一会儿。他却没有看到她，而是一直在口里不停地念念叨叨，诸如“事情不该是这个样子”，“所有的一切都搞错了”云云。她问他到底发生了什么事，但他似乎什么也听不见。当她想搭上他的肩膀安慰一下这个年轻人的时候，他竟蓦地转过身把魔杖直直对准她。她只好让他先回卧室去，自己也回到房中，寻思着他大概需要独自呆一会儿，问题可以等到早上再说。

女人离开厨房，端着为自己和盖勒特做好的简易早餐去开门。门廊里站着的是阿不思.邓布利多。他面容苍白地注视向她，看起来一晚没睡。头一回，巴希达意识到眼前这个人其实只有十七岁，而并非她以往所想的那样老成。他似乎受到了什么惊吓……不太确定。但她可以肯定，这两个男孩之间发生过一场争吵。

“阿不思，”她打开门，温柔地说道，“进来吧。”

“我需要跟盖勒特谈谈，”青年对她说道，声音生涩，目光中透出一种古怪的恳求，“我需要跟他谈谈。”

“他还没起床呢，”巴希达回答道，“至少，他还在自己房间里。”她估计盖勒特也没能比阿不思多睡着几个小时。毕竟，这两个男孩心里对彼此都喜欢得不得了。不论发生过怎么样的争执，自己肯定都比对方更感到难受。她探探阿不思的表情，让到一旁，“进来吧。我帮你把他请出来。”

两人一起爬上楼梯，阿不思跟在女主人后面。到顶的时候他犹疑了一下，但还是继续跟着她走向盖勒特的房间。巴希达敲敲门，呼喊盖勒特的名字。见没有回音，她便试着把门打开。发现门把手可以转开，她有些吃惊地轻轻咦了一声——盖勒特从来都是把自己的房间锁上的。

当她向房间里面望去的时候，不禁倒抽一口冷气。床铺被整理过了，然而所有的书都不见了。几张羊皮纸散落在地板上，间错在一起的还有几幅相片。阿不思就站在她身后，越过她的肩膀可以看到内室。行李箱被搬走了，各式各样的袖扣、帽子以及盖勒特喜欢穿戴的衣服都不见了踪影。洛基和装它的笼子放在床边，上了闩，就同盖勒特当初刚来到这里的景象一模一样。

从房间的外观看来，仿佛戈德里克山谷里从未居住过一个名叫盖勒特.格林德沃的人。

全文完


End file.
